5 Dias de Oscuridad
by Mesuneko
Summary: Con un Shadi borracho los 3 yamis que posean un articulo del milenio sufriran las consecuencias... se unen Serenity y Mai! Cap 6 up! reviews please!
1. Default Chapter

**.~ 5 dias de Oscuridad ~.**  
  
Disclairmer. Yu-gi-oh no es mio (y den gracias a ello pues si no seria un caos XD) es de Katzuki Takahashi (el que debe estar nadando en millones ¬¬U)  
  
Pues este es otro fic mio que se me ocurrio despertando una mañana y se me ocurrio la loca idea de ¿qué pasaria si a un hombre le viniera la regla??? (no me lo imagino, y luego dicen que somos el sexo debil ù_ú, con lo que aguantamos lo dudo ¬¬U)  
  
Pues no los entretengo con estos comentarios estupidos de una alocada autora y que disfruten el fic!! nOn  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
*~. Egipto, Lugar desconocido .~*  
  
Una silueta ocila al fulgor de una vela, de la amplia recamara se escucha una voz masculina que tartamudeaba sus palabras... Una escalofriante risa resono entre los muros de aquella antigua y ancestral tumba donde se guardaban y escondian los mas oscuros poderes. La risa se escucho nuevamente pero esta vez acompañada de un *Hip* al final de cada carcajada.  
  
En esa misma habitación se encontraba Shadi el misterioso custodio de los articulos del milenio tirado en unos cojines completamente ebrio acompañado de unas cuantas botellas de vino y cerveza  
  
- JaJaJaJaJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- se hecho a reir el egipcio con una voz de borracho drogado- Vaya por todos los dioses *hip* ahora se por que el... Tal Molik? Si creo que es ese queria dejar esto..*Hip* de ser cuida tumbas *hip* Que bien sabe esto –tomando una botella de vino- JAJAJAJAJjaJAJAJA *Hip* estoy volando!!! –haciendo como si flotara- Es maravilloso esto de tomar.. *hip* bueno... creo que voy a salir.... –tratando de levantarse- Pero me da flojera... Mnnn... creo que mañana visitare eso que los hombres llaman "prostibulo" pero primero – Tomando la llave del milenio- creo que le hare una visita a los "yamis" en Japón *hip* JAJAJAJAjajajajajaja *hip*  
  
*~. Mientras en Japón .~*  
  
-Hay deja Joseph!!!- grito una rubia bastante molesta  
  
-pero por que te enojas?? No aguantas ni una bromita- respondio un joven rubio  
  
-ya dejala Joy que nos momento para tus bromas- le replico Tea tambien un poco enfadada  
  
-Pero que les pasa??- pregunto confundido Joy  
  
-Nada que te importe- le respondio de mala gana Mai que estaba apunto de estallar y no precisamente de furia  
  
-jejeje Mai creo que es hora de que te cambies...- dijo en tono burlon bakura [N/A: El yami de ryo o el ladron de tumbas n.n]  
  
-QUE????? O////////oUUU- en eso mai toma su chaqueta se la amarra a la cadera y sale corriendo a su carro junto con tea  
  
-pero que le paso??- pregunto Joy que todavia no captaba lo que acababa de suceder  
  
-que idiota...-dijo en un susurro el antiguo ladron de tumbas  
  
-Joy... No entiendes??- le pregunto Yami de forma ironica  
  
-mai.. esta en "esos" dias- le dijo Yugi tratando de explicarle la situación  
  
-O.O ah con razon esa actitud aunque no cambia mucho del resto de los dias - exclamo sonriendo joy cuando sus amigos empezaron a reirse  
  
-las mujeres son una cosa bien rara mira con solo decirte que se desangran cada mes...- se quejo Bakura en tono despectivo  
  
-No seras homosexual verdad?? ¬o¬ - le pregunto ryo alejándose un poquito de su yami  
  
- POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!!! Ò////________////Ó  
  
- ¬¬  
  
- Ya deja de mirarme así!!! pareciera que el "raro" aquí fueses tu... ù_ú  
  
- ¬¬ todavia no me convenso... ahora que lo pienso tu nunca sales con muchachas ni nada...........  
  
All: O____O  
  
- XD entonces si es verdad que bakura es homosexual!!!- grito Joy muerto de la risa  
  
- es una lastima perder a uno de los nuestros.... ú_ù- dijo el ex-faraon  
  
Yugi: o_O  
  
Bakura: ARRRG QUE NO SOY GAY!!!!!! Ò________Ó Ja y a ustedes no les importa mi vida sexual y amorosa!  
  
-Hey Bakura!!! Vienes con nosotros al bar del otro viernes??- dijo acercándoseles el yami de Malik  
  
- ù_ú puede ser....  
  
-Entones si sales de noche? – le pregunto curioso el albino  
  
- claro! Que pensabas??- le respondio Marik con cara circunstancial  
  
- sinceramente que era gay...- se le salio al inu-kawai  
  
- no vale!- aseguro marik en un ademan- si tu lo vieras en los bares... ¬u¬  
  
- ù_ú ven se los dije- dijo el ex ladron de tumbas.  
  
- n_nUU lamento la confucion bakura!  
  
//mas lo vas a lamentar en casa idiota// le dijo bakura a su hikari por su link mental / ...../  
  
-Yami!! Por favor si vas a mirar a las muchachas hazlo con mas disimulo n_nUU  
  
- eh?? Es que es increíble que las muchachitas de hoy se hayan "desarrollado" magníficamente  
  
-yami... te vas a quedar ciego un dia de estos...- pero era muy tarde su amigo ya se habia ido a coquetar. Yugi ya estaba cansado de tanto ajetreos en la noche, pues en medio de sus apacible sueño escuchaba a Yami entrar en la madrugada por la ventana después de otros de sus "encuentros amorosos". Estaba seguro que algun dia algo le pasaria para que aprendiera a no ser tan mujeriego.  
  
-yami es todo un casanova...- interrumpio Malik (n/a: Morenito bello!!!!!! *¬*)  
  
-Ni que lo digas oye que haces por aquí?- le pregunto tranquilamente yugi ya que no veian muy seguido a Malik por ahí y mas con su Yami.  
  
-salimos a pasear y a ver a quien fastidiábamos y nos encontramos a ustedes...-  
  
-Hey! Malik como estas??- le pregunto Joy  
  
-bien... y como vas con mai? ¬u¬ - le pregunto directamente el egipcio al inu- kawai pues según se acordaba en el globo de la K.C cuando su yami envio a mai al reino de las sombras, Joy se habia preocupado e interesado por la duelista o en otras palabras... se habia enamorado  
  
-eeem o///OUUU  
  
-tu cara lo dice todo... ú_ù tienes mucho que aprender Joy....- dijo en un tono algo arrogante.  
  
-n_nUU bueno o ya me voy... donde esta yami?? O.o El espiritu se estaba despidiendo de las dos muchachitas mencionadas anteriormente con dos papelitos que se metio al bolsillo.  
  
-ya nos vamos Yugi?  
  
-si  
  
-Bueno Ja-ne!!  
  
-Ja-Ne – se despidieron casi todos los presentes  
  
*hip* jejejeje *hip*  
  
*~. En otro lado .~*  
  
-ya estas lista Mai???- le pregunto a tea a su amiga en los baños de una cafeteria  
  
-si ya va!-le respondio ella  
  
al poco rato salio del baño la rubia duelista y se empezo a ispeccionar el dietro de la falda  
  
-no se nota mucho verdad- mostrando una mancha de color vinotinto-  
  
- pues si se nota.. y bastante! n_nUUU  
  
-Ese bakura me puso en ridículo!!! Por que nos pasa esto solo a nosotras??  
  
-quien sabe desdichada naturaleza... ojala que le pasara tambien a el!!  
  
-Si!  
  
-Tranquila pequeña *hip* que mas pronto de lo que imaginas tu deseo se hara realidad *hip* JajAjaJAJAJAjAajAjA – exclamo Shadi quien habia escuchado absolutamente todas las conversaciones tanto de los chicos y de las dos muchachas... y se le habia ocurrido una grandiosa idea!  
  
**~. Al otro dia .~**  
  
Despues de haberle dado una paliza a Ryo el ladron de tumbas se habia ido de parranda con Marik y al volver en la madrugada se acosto en el sofa que utilizaba de cama para dormir y reponer energia.  
  
En la Mañana, al ryo bajar a desayunar, sintio un olor extraño que el conocia muy bien.... Olia a Sangre... si... pero al acercarse a su yami vio una mancha de ese espeso liquido que cubria toda la entrepierna y parte de la sabana con la que se habia cubierto Bakura  
  
-O____________O BAKURA!!! DESPIERTA!!! ESTAS SANGRANDO- mientras lo movia un poco para despertarlo.  
  
- ¬. que quieres idiota??- pero cuando se medio levanto vio la mancha de sangre que lo cubria- Ò________Ó QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO???? ACASO TU LO HICISTE???  
  
-No bakura yo no hice nada...... Ó. Ò  
  
- NO TE CREO!!! YA VERAS...-pero no pudo terminar su frase cuando un dolor en su entrepirna lo detuvo enseguida se cayo al suelo de rodillas mientras su hikari lo trataba de levantar- no me toques!!! Yo puedo solo!!!- en eso trato de ponerse de pie y se fue al baño.  
  
Mientras Ryo esperaba que su yami saliera del baño escucho un *hip* detrás suyo  
  
-Buenos *hip* dias joven *hip* Ryo No te preocupes *hip* por lo que le pasa a tu yami *hip* solo le vino *hip* la menstruación...  
  
-O_________O COMO???- exclamo el albino atonito por lo que acababa de escuchar y de ver al "supuesto custodio" de los articulos del milenio en ese estado de ebriedad  
  
-QUE DIJISTE M@lD!T#???- le grito Bakura furioso desde el baño  
  
- solo *hip* quiero que sientas *hip* que siente una chica en esos dias *hip*  
  
-y por que?? – pregunto el albino todavia un poco atonito  
  
- por que *hip* queria divertirme... *hip*  
  
- Y COMO PARO ESTA M!3RD@???  
  
- no la *hip* puedes parar *hip* la vas a tener *hip* durante 5... dias aprx.  
  
- QUE???? ERES UN M@L N@C!D#!!!  
  
- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJJAAJAJAJA *hip* - tomando la botella de vodka que tenia en la mano y levantándola en el aire.- bueno *hip* ya te dije lo que te venia a decir *hip* y ahora me voy.... *hip* aaah si tranquilo Ladron de tumbas que no eres el unico que sufrira!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA *hip*- y así como llego desaparecio  
  
Ryo: O____oUUUUUU  
  
-RYO!!!!!!! VE Y BUSCAME OTRO PANTALÓN!!!!!! Y ALGO PARA NO MANCHAR LA ROPA!!!  
  
- SI! O_OUU  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Que les parecio???? Algo cortito pero... Espero que les haya gustado! Como hara bakura para lidiar con la menstruación??? Algo le hara el Borracho Shadi a Yami y a Marik??? Se salvaran??? XDDD y aunque sea tengan piedad TTOTT y dejen un review auque sea quejándose!! (y capaz me animo y le continuo... -.-UU) bueno...  
  
MATTA_NE!!  
  
La Neko ^w^ 


	2. La tortura comienza

. 5 Días de Oscuridad .  
  
2do cap. -.La tortura comienza.-  
  
Hello!! Gracias por sus Reviews!! O % reviews!! Soy tan feliz!!! si no hubiera sido por ellos yo no estaria escribiendo esto!! Muchas gracias!!  
  
Saritakinomoto: El primer review!! TvT que felicidad!! Apoyo tu idea de que somos el sexo debil!! Nunca me imaginaria a un hombre dando a luz!! Creo que le da algo antes de parir!! XDD pero preonto lo veremos.. espero que te guste el cap. nn  
  
Kaiba Shirou: Wow! Nunca pense recibir una review de alguien tan bueno ecribiendo! TvT soy feliz!! Tranqui. Cólicos tendra pero por que me lopides no seran tan fuertes... no tanto como lo que le espera..... y cada yami sufrira lo suyo!!  
  
Hik-remi: Como estas amiga mia??? Estoy muy contenta de que me hayas dejado un review!! Tus fic tambien estan buenísimos!! Y pues aquí tienes el segundo cap! Espero que te guste y tranquila que mas adelante los preciosos bishounens tendran su parte de "sufrimiento agonizante" cada uno n.n  
  
Dreigon: Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado y si ellos tambien deberían tener algo pareido ) que sufran un poquito de vez en cuando no es tan malo!  
  
shido-kun: Que bueno que tambien te gusto..y como vez ya le continue... que crees que le pasara a Yami?? Espero que no te desilusiones con su castigo.. por que me parecio uno de los peores XDD y con lo de joy y seto... eso lo veremos!!  
  
ahora lindos y bellos lectores los dejo con el fic! n.n  
  
Ryo sin mas ni mas fue hacia su cuarto se puso los primeros pantalones que vio una camisa celeste y salio de la casa en busca de lo que su yami le habia pedido.  
  
Afortunadamente cerca de su casa habia una farmacia, el albino entro con algo de prisa, y empezo a ver entre las estanterías que le llevaria a bakura....  
  
-"que usaran las chicas en esos dias?? Ô.Ó"  
  
de repente vio lo que creeria seria la salvación de su Yami (y suya en cierto modo UU)  
  
Tomo el paquete y se fue a la caja que según su opinión era la mas vacia (el resto estaba full de viejitos quejándose)  
  
Estuvo un buen rato esperando hasta que casi le tocaba su turno cuando fue a sacar la billetera no se acordaba si la traia o no  
  
-"Mi Billetera!!! Genial lo que me falta es haberla dejado en el otro pantalón... Bakura me va a Matar T-T"-  
  
Completamente angustiado reviso sus bolsillos de adelante y por fortuna en el de atras ahí estaba la mendiga billetera , puso el paquete y saco 10 yens que era lo que costaba , pago y salio corriendo de vuelta a su casa.  
  
Mientras   
  
.P.O.V de Bakura   
  
-"Maldición.... Me duele.... ARRH!! Mis b---s (ustedes saben que XDDD) que caraj... hace Ryo que tarda tanto???? Maldito seas Shadi Te juro que apenas vuelva a la normalidad me las pagaras!!! – Vomitando- M!3RD!!! Que vaina es esta?? Genial aparte del sangrero que hay en el lavamanos e inodoro tambien tenemos vomito en el piso.... Menos mal que le toca limpiar al Ryo... -en tono de malicia-pobrescito.... –furico nuevamente- Y POBRE DE EL SI NO SE APURA!!!!!!........ me duele......"  
  
Cuando finalmente llega el albino a la casa le grita su yami desde el baño  
  
-YA ERA HORA DE QUE LLEGARAS IDIOTA!!! TRAEME UN PANTALÓN Y LO QUE TE PEDI!!!  
  
-Si ya va Bakura!!!!!- abriendo la puerta- toma- le da el pantalón y el paquete.  
  
-pero que demonios... ME TRAJISTE......PAÑALES!!!!!!!!!????????????? Ò////Ó  
  
En casa de Yugi /Yami?/  
  
//......//  
  
/Yami??//  
  
//........//  
  
/Como que este no ha llegado de su bonche.... /  
  
-YUGI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-  
  
-Yami??? Donde estas???-  
  
-AQUÍ EN EL JARDÍN!!!-  
  
-asomandose por la ventana- Porque no pasas???  
  
-abreme ahí la puerta!! Que tu abuelo cambio la cerradura de tu ventana!!-  
  
-"mi abuelo?? Si el no sabe como hacerlo..."  
  
cuando Yami estuvo adentro  
  
-Yugi como me veo????-  
  
-Bien... como siempre.-  
  
viendose en un espejo- Si aparentemente....  
  
- Que paso??  
  
-No que cuando ya iba a.... Con las chamitas de ayer ... mi.....  
  
-O.O aja que paso??  
  
-Mi ... AMIGUITO SE MURIO!!!!!!!- señalando su entrepierna- Y las chamas me ven horrible!!! TTOTT  
  
-OOUUUU  
  
-que desastre!!!  
  
-no me refiero a eso Yami...  
  
-que puede ser.. pe....- volteándose- OoUU  
  
-hip Saludos... hip como amanecieron??? hip -SAHDI???? O|O|| -dijo Yugi mas asustado y asombrado de lo que una persona puede imaginar...  
  
-OO Tu que haces aquí????  
  
enfrente de los dos jóvenes de cabello multicolor estaba el mismo Shadi que visito esa mañana a Ryo pero como su botella de vodka se habia acabo tomo una de sake que encontro en casa de Yugi.  
  
-IUJUUUUUUUUU!!! LA VIAGRA FUNCIONA!!!!!! JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE- Se escuchaba al señor moto riendo y saltando como un quincieañero- JEEJEJEJE IUUJUUUUUUUUU!!!!  
  
-hip Veo que ya tu "pajarito" cambio de dueño no Faraón?? hip jejejejeej  
  
-COMO TU SABES ESO????? ACASO TU ERES RESPONSABLE????? ÒÓ -hip puede ser –tomando un Trago de Sake- hip jejejeje y eso no es todo faraón...... hip  
  
-QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO!!!?  
  
-que has perdido tu encanto mi joven faraón hip ahora las chicas te veran como un pobre diablo hip  
  
-Eres un M!3Rd!!!!! POR QUE ME HACES ESTO!!?? YO TODAVIA SOY EL FARAÓN!!! [n/a: oh vamos... eso fue hace tiempo pero te has conservado... ¬//¬]  
  
- NAAAH!! Uno tambien se aburre hip cuidando esos piches articulos del milenio sabes?? Pero todo lo Bueno tiene un fin hip -ignorando los insultos que yami estaba gritándole- solo sera Por 5 Dias..... pero mientras... Hip Que lo disfrutes faraón!!- y así como llego llego así fue como se fue!  
  
Yugi: O||O|UUUUUU Yami...  
  
Yami: ÒÓ &$%#$%"&()/(/%&$!#$!%"$!&#(¡&/)"/(")/#  
  
salomon: LA VIAGRA SI FUNCIONA SI FUNCIONA!!!!!  
  
. En donde Los Ishtar .  
  
-Mi cabeza!!! Me duele la cabeza!!  
  
-esto te pasa por ser tan fiestero- le decia Ishizu desde la cocina a marik-  
  
-Oye marik no te comas la camisa- le dijo su Hikari  
  
-Mnn??? –con la camiza en la boca- pero que?? no era mi pankeka??  
  
-MARIK!!!- le dijo Ishizu quien traia el desayuno- pero mirate tienes unas ojeras Inmensas!!  
  
-Oye deja mi pantalón- le dijo Malik algo nervioso por el comportamiento de su Yami.  
  
-auHG!!!- se quejo Marik mientras se eslizaba por la pierna de su hikari y caia al suelo  
  
-Malik dile a tu Yami que se comporte! –le dijo Ishizu algo enojada a su hermano-  
  
-con que hoy las tienes blancas eh ishizu?? ¬u¬ -le dijo marik viendo por debajo de la tunica de Ishizu.  
  
- Ò////////Ó YA DEJA!!! -Y le mete una pequeña patadita! [n/a: que casi le rompe la nariz u.u] --Jejejeejjejejje- se empezo a reir Malik  
  
De pronto Marik se para y abraza a Malik- TE QUIERO MUCHO!!! MAMI!!!! =.=  
  
-EEEEEEEH??? OoUUUU que tienes Marik???  
  
hip(y el dichoso Hip otra vez!! -.-U) Jejejejejejehip  
  
-Shadi?? O//o – le pregunto Ishizu  
  
hipBuenos dias preciosa!! Cada dias estan mas grandes tus....... hermosos ojos!! [n/a: que creeian!!]-dando una vueltita- Yo se lo que le pasa a Marik hip El Tendra una resaca de 5 Dias... y actuara como un maniático sexual!! hip  
  
-Maniatico sexual?- pregunto Ishizu tapándose el busto.  
  
-Ja menos mal que soy machito u/u/ú  
  
-hip eso No importa!! JAJAJAJA- se rio escalofriantemente el borracho  
  
-Y por que??? Ò////Ó  
  
-Porque me da la regalada gana!!! Y si me disculpan me llevare esa botella de brandy.... hip -tirando la botellita de sake-  
  
-pero quien te crees???- le dijo Ishizu quitándole las botellas de brandy- Ya largate!!  
  
-Me las das o pagaras caro mujer - exclamo Shadi amenazadoramente mientras que la tomaba de la cintura y la aferraba a si-  
  
-HEYY MARIK!!- grito Malik – Ya SUÉLTAME!!  
  
-no quiero jijijijijijij-se rio estupidamente el espiritu mientras abrazaba por la cintura a su hikari.  
  
-gracias- dijo Shadi quitándole las botellas – y hasta pronto hip- se despidio dándole una lamida en la mejilla [n/a: . wakala, lamidasalcohol= Asqueroso] desapareciéndose a si nomás...  
  
. En Donde Bakura .   
  
-ME TRAJISTE PAÑALES????????- le pregunto furioso Bakura a su hikari  
  
-fue lo que encontre bakura. -Pues que mas da!! Pasame el pantalón y largate!  
  
-si- saliendo del baño  
  
Despues de un rato Bakura salio con un bulto en la entrepierna que senotaba mucho con los ajustados pantalones...[n/a: parecia uno de esos bufones con bolsudos pantalones hasta la pantorrilla y el resto va pegadito.... Se lo maginan??]  
  
- ù/////ú  
  
-OO  
  
-que me vez?? -mnn-tapandose la boca- JAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAAJAJAJ XDDDDD- se empezo a reir Ryo a mera carcajada.  
  
-De que te ries?????? Ò////O////Ó  
  
- de nada Kura.... XD  
  
- ù/////ú no parece....  
  
-.. XD  
  
Mirandose en un espejo que por ahí habia.  
  
-O///////O ......... mnn..... ME VEO RIDÍCULO!!!  
  
-XP  
  
-ARRG esta porqueria es incomoda!!!!! Me la voy a quitar!!- desabrochándose el pantalón...  
  
- O///O  
  
-que miras???  
  
-tapandose- No nada kura..  
  
Cuando ya estuvo sin esos pantalones tan ajustados revelo unas atleticas piernas de piel blanca y tersa y arriba unos pañales con un cerdito enfrente [n/a: XDDDD no pregunten] este muy orgulloso se sento en el sofa y empezo a ver la tv  
  
Ding-dong!  
  
Sono el timbre, enseguida el chico albino fue a abrir mientras que el de pañales se cubria con una toalla del baño. Y de no ser que Ryo logro convencer al guardia de que todo estaba en orden se habrian llevado preso a Bakura por andar de exhibicionismo  
  
Flash Back   
  
mientras Bakura andaba quejándose en el baño las viejas de la vecindad se encontraban reunidas en la casa de al lado y como bakura sin queres habia dejado las persianas abiertas estas con binoculares y todo empezaron a observar.  
  
vieja1: Oh pero que chico tan bello!!  
  
vieja2: esos cabellos rebeldes y esa carita de chico malo lo hace ver adorable!!  
  
vieja3: Ooh pobresito vomito!!  
  
All viejas: ASCO!!  
  
vieja4: mira al parecer llego su hermanito!! es tan lindo!!  
  
vieja2: si se parecen tanto  
  
vieja1: Miren... SE ESTA BAJANDO LOS PANTALONES!!!  
  
all viejas: OOOOOOOOOH –acercando los binoculares.  
  
vieja3: Oh por dios ni José tenia ese trasero de joven O///o///O  
  
vieja2: Malditas persianas!!  
  
vieja4: SE VOLTEO!!!!  
  
all viejas: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! XDDDDDD  
  
vieja1: Llamare a la policia!!!!  
  
Fin de flash Back   
  
-bueno ya se fue!!! –trato de calmarlo ryo por que bakura estaba que lo mandaba al reino de las sombras.  
  
Al poco rato Ryo se encontraba limpiando y su Yami comiendo chocolates y viendo Tv  
  
-eh? Pero que es lo que...- viendo por las persianas descubrio al clan de las viejas...- Bakura tu cuando estabas aquí cerraste las persianas??? OoUUU  
  
-eh creo que no... OoUUU  
  
Hasta aquí llego... Espero que les haya agradado este cap. de la historia... y nuevamente Dejen un review!! Porfa!!! TT  
  
nel prox. cap: La resaca de Marik llegara a pelif¿groso "extremos"?? Como hara Bakura para librarse de las lujuriosas miradas del comité de las viejas??? El señor moto se pondra de publicista para la Viagra??? Acaso Yami tendra que acostumbrarse a una vida de "castridad"????? eso y mucho ma s en el prox. capitulo de 5 dias de oscuridad!!  
  
MATTA-NE!!!  
  
La neko 


	3. Salvese quien pueda

5 Días de Oscuridad   
  
3er cap. -– Sálvese quien pueda --  
  
HOLA!!!! Aquí tienen el sig. Cáp.!!! Disculpen si el otro Cáp. se subió feo.. pero no se por que?? si en Word se veía tan bien... es que también estaba algo emocionada no manejo muy bien eso de subir caps pero ya lo estoy dominando...y gracias a sus preciosos reviews he podido continuar!!! Me sorprendió mucho de que apenas haber actualizado y ya tener nuevos reviews!! TTvTT no saben lo feliz que me siento!!!... De nuevo muchas gracias!!!  
  
Dreigon: hi!! Pos lo de Marik es una mezcla toda rara que invente.. pero para resumir el alcohol se le subirá a la (pinchuda) cabeza y lo hará cometer cualquier cosa por 5 días!! Así como Shadi le hizo a todos los demás!! Así que imagínate... o mejor aun.. lee el Cáp. y sabrás a lo que me refiero!! DD a mi también me fascina el chocolate!! VIVA EL CHOCOLATE VIVA!!!! nn  
  
Kaiba shirou: Pos algo mas que "calenturiento" diría yo!! Y no solo con su hikari si no con quien se le pare en frente!! XD y a ver quien no daría por ser una vieja de esas ne??? Aunque con las persianas se ve todo de rayitas pero se ve!! ¬ y con lo de los pañales de cerditos... SE! No me imagino a alguien usando eso XDD pero solo lee y daran mas ganas de pedir una membresía!!  
  
saritakinomoto: si aunque no es mucho esfuerzo pero le pongo empeño para que les guste nn y si el de Yami es el peor pero quien prohíbe que el protagonista sufra??? Tranqui.. que algo tienen que aprender y si no serán unos tapados XP  
  
HIK-REMI: HOLA!!!! Disculpa el otro día pero la maquina esta se me desconectaba y decía que no había tono de marcado y ARRRG!! que rabia!!!! Bue.. el daño esta hecho... espero que me disculpes!! ii fue la maquina!! Y SI!! NOSOTRAS SOMOS EL SEXO FUERTE!!! D Ya son Tres las que apoyamos esa causa!!! Es que los hombres son como fotocopiadoras.... Solo sirven para reproducir... u.uU Ya veras que el viejo no pierde tiempo y cuando se lo devuelva a Yami.. UUUY mejor me cayo y no cuento el fic!! X3  
  
Guerrera Lunar: SII!! Una nueva reviever!! nn  
  
y por supuesto que habrá tortura nadie se salvara de mi!! MUAHJAJAJAJAJA D  
  
shido-kun: pos me alegro que te hayas revolcado de la risa... ya veras que no por nada es dueño de una tienda XD y como me lo pediste aquí tienes el otro cap.  
  
Nethed: no tienes de que disculparte... espero que se te quite ese virus... (el que los invento que se retuerza en su tumba ¬¬) y si pronto continua con tus historias que están re-buenas nn  
  
bueno... no los entretengo mas y continúen con el fic! n,n  
  
- eh creo que no OoUU  
  
- pues... les diste un espectáculo a las vecinas... nnUUU  
  
-QUE????- grito alarmado el yami viendo por la ventana del baño- PERO QUE DEM...- una sonrisa maliciosa se curvo en los labios del albino...  
  
-eeh Bakura que piensas hacer...?  
  
-ya veras.. mi hikari... ya veras.. "si un espectáculo quieren... un espectáculo tendrán...."-  
  
Bakura con la sortija del milenio corto la linea telefónica de la casa vecina... luego cuidadosamente subió las persianas dejándolo ver claramente a el y a su hikari...  
  
en donde las viejas   
  
vieja1: Oh mira!! Subió las persianas!!!  
  
vieja2: pero que sonrisa tan sexy tiene!!! OuO  
  
viejq4: pero que esta haciendo????  
  
vieja3: QUITATE QUE QUIERO VER!!!  
  
Donde Bakura   
  
-ahora si no quieres colaborar mejor vete...-  
  
-que vas hacer???-  
  
-les daré un show... solo para viejas chismosas...  
  
-Que??!!  
  
-me voy a desvestir para ellas... Idiota.. no es lo que querian??  
  
-y que quieres que haga??  
  
-desvístete....  
  
-QUE??!!!  
  
EL Yami si prestarle atención a su hikari comenzó a levantarse lentamente la playera que traía... siempre con la vista fija hacia sus espectadoras..primero dejando ver un poco de su abdomen y volviendo a cubrir ese pequeño fragmento para volver a subir dejando ver un poco mas.... todo en un movimiento exótico tan provocativo que daban ganas de apresurarlo un poco... solo para ver mas.....  
  
Donde las Viejas...  
  
Vieja3: OH POR TODOS LOS SANTOS!!!  
  
vieja1: TENGO UN VECINO STREEPER!!!  
  
Vieja4: Me voy a mudar contigo Flora (como las cotorras que ahorran para quienes las conozcan!! XDD)  
  
vieja2: Miren miren!!!!  
  
Así como su Yami Ryo trato de imitarlo pero no le salia tan sensual haci que lo hiso todo de un golpe mostrando de buenas a primeras que su fisico tampoco estaba mal.  
  
vieja4: Su hermanito esta igual de bueno que el hermano!!!! U  
  
vieja1: Por Dios Petunia controlate!!  
  
vieja3: AAAAAAAH O¬O SE.... SE....  
  
vieja2: ESTA BAJANDO LOS PANTALONES!!!! XDDDD   
  
bakura se quedo perplejo al ver a Ryo actuar así que le siguió el juego y ya sin la camisa se puso detrás de su hikari y empezo a desabotonar su pantalón....  
  
-ba..kura.. me estas asustando...  
  
-tranquilo Ryo ya falta poco!! Tu solo relajate esta bien....  
  
-pero baku..ra....  
  
-sshh- le susurro al oido- todo estara bien... confia en mi..  
  
Vieja1: OO Ahora si que ya es mucho... llamare a la policia.. –pero al llamar el telefono estaba muerto.  
  
vieja4: MIRA FLORA!!! YA LE QUITO LOS PANTALONES!!!!  
  
vieja2: Y LE TOCA AL MAYOR!!!! ESTO SI ESTA BUENO!!!  
  
vieja3: cuanto cobrara por sesiones privadas?? ¬  
  
En eso cuando ya ryo estaba prácticamente en boxers (negros por cierto) se puso un dedo en la boca luego se lo puso en el pecho y siseo- PSSSSS- minetras Bakura se dio la vuelta y se bajo un poquito los pañales luego le guiño un ojo a su publico como diciendo... "quieren mas?"  
  
all viejas: SEEEEE!! BAJATELO TODO!!!!!  
  
pero fue mucha la emocion que sintieron a ver que no solamente era bakura quien se bajaba si no tambien Ryo estaba rompiendo las fronteras ya vistas...  
  
All viejas: KYAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XDDDDDDDDDD  
  
Que cayeron desmayadas al suelo con un rió de sangre y baba a su alrededor y si no hubiera sido por un sirviente que llamo a los paramédicos al escuchar los gritos se habrían muerto por desangramiento...  
  
Bakura poniéndose la camisa – ya no nos molestaran por un buen tiempo – exclamo algo alegre pero a la vez con un tono de atipatia mientras se iba a ver la tele  
  
Ryo: O.oUUUU  
  
En donde Yami  
  
s.Moto: Hola muchachos lindo dia no? nn  
  
yugi: sia abuelo.. es un dia precioso... nnUUUUU  
  
yami: -con la cara ensombrecida- si... precioso  
  
-Hoy me siento diferente... me siento rejuvenecido!!! –exclamo con orgullo el anciano- Siento como si tuviera quince de nuevo!!  
  
-"será por que tienes algo mío MlD!t???"  
  
- que bueno abuelo- dijo Yugi muy temeroso por la expresión de Yami.  
  
-tengo que confesarte algo Yugi.... cuando uno es viejo... los años "matan" cosas sabes a lo que me refiero no?  
  
- eso creo... ooUU  
  
-y cuando "eso" muere por mas que trates de reanimarlo no vuelve a la vida –poniendo una mano en el hombro de forma dramatica a su nieto- no vuelve.. Yugi.. aprovecha que eres joven por que de viejo eso no sirve si no para hacer bulto entiendes lo que te digo Yugi???  
  
-si... creo... oOUU  
  
Yami: "ii NOOOO COMO QUE NO VUELVE??? NOOOOO ARRRRG MlD!t V!3J !!!!! Tienes algo muy potente QUE ES MIO!!!!!!! Y TAMBIEN MlD!t SHADI!!!!! CUANDO LO AGARRE SE VA A ARREPENTIR ¡!!!!!" "no vuelve...- mirando su entrepierna- no vuelve.... TTTT" ¡¡ sigh  
  
-yami estas bien?- pregunto curioso a ver la expresión tan lastimera en su rostro  
  
-si... ¡¡ como no estarlo...  
  
-no se te ve muy bien... te ha pasado algo?  
  
-no nada en especial ¡¡  
  
-Ya se para reanimarte que tal si esta noche nos vamos a uno "de esos" sitios para solteros eh?? Me contaron uno donde hay bailarinas arabes... que te parece Yami???  
  
- ¬ Bailarinas árabes?????  
  
-por Yugi no te preocupes.. llamare a una niñera...  
  
-HEY!!! ÒÓ  
  
-Vamos Yugi todavía estas muy pequeño... u.u y que me dices Yami?? ¬u¬  
  
-Claro.... ¬.."un momento... -resuenan las palabras en su cabeza- No vuelve... no vuelve...." ¡¡ .......  
  
Donde Los Ishtar   
  
-SAQUENME!!!!! SUÉLTENME!!! NO SOY NINGUN ANIMAL SALVAJE!!! – gritaba desesperadamente Marik desde un cuarto  
  
-Pues te estabas comportando como uno haya en la cocina!!- le regaño Odion  
  
-Falsh Back-  
  
Despues de que Shadi se habia ido Marik cayo al suelo encima de su hikari viéndolo fijamente a los preciosos ojos violeta que poseia pero de la forma mas lujuriosa que alguno pueda imaginarse.  
  
-BAJATE DE ENCIMA MARIK!!!  
  
- y por que?? si estoy muy comodo...  
  
-me estas asustando Marik??  
  
- sabes que no soy capaz de hacerte nada malo.....- le da un beso en el cuello  
  
-OÔ Que te pasa??? Suéltame!!!  
  
-Marik! Suelta a mi Hermano!!! –golpeándole la espalda  
  
-no moleste Ishizu- y con el cetro del milenio la empuja hacia la pared. En eso llega Odion y ve lo ocurrido toma a Marik desprevenido y lo lleva cargando en su espalda hacia un cuarto donde lo encerraron sin el cetro  
  
- Fin de Flash Back -  
  
Despues de encerrar a Marik con 6 tipo de candados distintos se encontraban los 3 hermanos sentados en la mesa del comedor discutiendo que harían con el Yami  
  
-bien.. que es lo que le paso??- pregunto curiosos Odión  
  
-te contare...- le respondió Ishizu y empezó a echarle el cuento.  
  
expresiones de Odión. ---( u.û ( oO ( OoUU ( XxUUU  
  
-gracioso ne? –dijo irónicamente Malik  
  
-bueno.. si durara 5 días así creo que podremos sobrevivir. nnUU  
  
-si claro... con lo que casi le hace a Malik... lo dudo – replico Ishizu  
  
- vamos solo tenemos que tenerlo en ese cuarto y yo me encargare de alimentarlo nnUUU  
  
-aja si...- se quejo el mas joven...- y quien vigilara que no escape?  
  
- mira que tarde! Tengo que ir al museo a supervisar la nueva exposición! –dijo alarmada Ishizu al escuchar el comentario...  
  
- Yo voy a... a.... ver como van las excavaciones!!- dijo también Odión  
  
- No tienes que ir a ver... puedes tranquilamente llamar –dijo con Malicia Malik – "oh no tu no te vas a escapar"  
  
-Pero.... Tengo que ir personalmente por si algo sale mal! Nos vemos para el almuerzo hasta pronto y cuídate!!  
  
-Ja ja que gran chiste Cobardes ME dejan solo con ese Psicópata!!! Hay ME las pagaran si Me toca!!!- pero solo fue escuchado por el silencio de la casa ya que los otros dos hace tiempo se habían ido – con esta familia para que quiero enemigos??? – y se sentó enojado en su sofá para ver tele y así matar el tiempo.  
  
Las horas pasaban lentas y dolorosas... a cada minuto Malik sentía que Marik estaba a punto de romper la puerta y salir para cometer cualquier barbaridad pero se equivocaba solo era un golpe mas.... otro insulto... y otro golpe.... Hasta que llego un momento en que se callo y hubo un silencio sepulcral en toda la casa.... Hasta las fastidiosas moscas se habían ido a zumbar a otra parte... todo estaba en calma.... Se escucho un grito que a Malik se le erizó el pelo.. cuando volteo había dejado la tele en un canal de horror donde pasaban una peli de un monstruo que se habia escapado de su jaula y se hiba a comer a una mujer que ahí estaba.... Eso mismo le pasaba...solo que el no era una chica.... Eso lo ofendio un poco... pero se sentó nuevamente y empezó a cambiar canales...  
  
Súbitamente escucho como una puerta rechinaba..... y de nuevo ese silencio sepulcral... apago la Tele...para escuchar mejor de donde provenía.... Era del segundo piso... "Oh no... se salió!!!"  
  
El egipcio se fue algo temeroso por las escaleras... la puerta con los 6 candados estaba al lado de la escalera y no se veia si no se llegaba hasta el segundo piso...  
  
"demonios... toy caga..." Al llegar al segundo piso vio que la puerta de los 6 candados estaba cerrada la de su espalda se cerro sorpresivamente provocando un estruendo  
  
-AAAH! – grito Malik por el susto- M!3rd!! Pedazo de puerta!!!  
  
-EH?? Malik??? Estas ahí??? SACAME!! – empezó a gritar Marik nuevamente batuqueando la puerta tan fuerte que se callo un candado.  
  
malik: OoUUU  
  
marik: eso que sonó fue un candado?? SIII!!! AL FIN!! UNO MENOS!!!! –volviendo a batuquear la puerta  
  
Malik al ver el candado en el piso enseguida trato de colocarlo pero se había roto el sello, y como la puerta parecía que iba a romperse en cualquier momento coloco un mueble que ahí estaba en frente y empezó a hacer una pila enfrente con mesitas, enciclopedias tamaño jumbo familiar, y demás de objetos que pudo transportar por las escaleras y que pudieran bloquear la furia de Marik  
  
En otro lado   
  
-Ya esta lista señorita- exclamo una jovencita  
  
-Haz hecho un excelente trabajo... eres muy ágil con el maquillaje-  
  
-gracias   
  
-Bien... ahora búscame la vestimenta que es un ensayo completo... pero que le pasa a esta muchacha que no llega??  
  
En eso entra Ishizu junto con otra chica  
  
-ya llegue, discúlpame Mai pero hubo "problemas de primera hora" U- se excuso la egipcia- pero ya llegué y podemos comenzar con el ensayo lista tea??  
  
-si...  
  
En casa de los Wheleer   
  
Era ya tarde, y el aun no se había levantado.... El joven rubio estaba muy cansado... aparte de trabajar extra en aquellos días de verano... también se ocupaba de la casa junto con Serenity, que vivía junto a el desde que sus padre se fueron de "segunda luna de miel " para ver si se reconciliaban  
  
-MMnnn.... Jejejejejejeje- empezó a reír entre sueños el joven- siii.... Mas abajo....  
  
en esos momentos aparece el drogado de Shadi...  
  
-Hip pero de que se ríe??? Pues veamos... jijijiji hip  
  
- Sueños de Joy -  
  
El joven rubio se encontraba en un Jacuzzi rodeado de lindas chicas y muchos bocadillos se le servían a la boca  
  
-esto se es vida- dijo hundiéndose un poco mas en aquellas cálidas aguas  
  
- Joy... es hora de tu masaje...- se escucho una voz  
  
sin mas ni mas el joven tomo una toalla, se cubrió y salió del Jacuzzi dejando todo eso para recostarse en una especie de camilla (parecía mas cama que camilla ) y esperar a su masajista  
  
cuando llego empezó suavemente por entre los hombros tratando de de- sesstresarlo cosa que fue fácil luego fue bajando lentamente hacia su espalda donde en ágiles movimientos logro relajar por completo al chico  
  
-un poco mas abajo...  
  
Aquella persona cumplió las peticiones del chico al instante y fue bajando hasta llegar al limite de la toalla donde se detuvo y continuo masajeando por la bien formada espalda del chico....  
  
- quien sea que seas quiero que te vengas a vivir con migo....- dijo sin pensar Joy  
  
- de verdad??- pregunto una voz femenina  
  
- si me haces esto todas las noches....  
  
- esta bien... voltéate  
  
el rubio al voltearse vio que ahí estaba.....  
  
HOLA OTRA VEZ!!!! Espero que les haya gustado este Cáp. se me subió el ego y pude terminarlo mas rápido... jeejjejeje y lo bueno esta por llegar... es que no se imaginan lo que tengo en mente... pero tendré un poquito de piedad... solo por que son demasiado beshios esos tres....  
  
nel prox. cap: La Mosca muerta (digo.. Tea UU) aparece en la historia... pues baila y trabaja al mismo tiempo!! Como es posible???? Acaso Marik es lo suficientemente poderoso como para destruir 5 candados y todavía tener fuerza para mas??? Yami podrá "revivir" a los Muertos??? Y Bakura se meterá a streeper junto con Ryo???? [Darkneko: las viejas recibirán nuevos miembros en su club??? XDD] Quien será la masajista de Joy?? Y que le hará Shadi al pobre??  
  
Descúbranlo en el sig. Cap de 5 días de Oscuridad!!  
  
MATTA-NE!!!  
  
La neko [ y ahora también Darkneko DDD] 


	4. Una noche de sorpresas

. 5 días de oscuridad .  
  
cap. 4 Una noche de sorpresas ;)  
  
HOLA!!!! Disculpen si me tarde mucho!! Pero es que ando seca de ideas y no sabia como coninuarlo.... Pero estuve dándole y esto fue lo que saque! Ademas como que a los profes no les gusta nada dejarnos tiempo libre para escribir y actualizar.... ¬.¬ pero wueno... Gracias gracia gracias y muchas gracias otra vez!!!! La felicidad no tiene limites si recibes tan lindos reviews!!! gracias de todo corazon!! Espero que a todos ustedes lectores les guste este capitulo! Y aquí vamos:  
  
Hik-remi: HOLA!!!! Como estas?? Darkneko: al fin alguien me comprende!!!! T.T Neko: por favor.... Si por algo eres mi lado oscuro... Darkneko: Ja! Pero ya era hora de que alguien mas lo hiciera òó Neko: ú.ù pobrecita....pero mas pobre es mokuba!!XP Darkneko: aunque ya era hora de que le quitaran lo mimado!! Neko: Bueno.. con lo del chicle tienes razon y no veo razon porque oculltar el feminismo solo es question de controlarlo un poquito Darkneko: si no te quedaras sola soltera y desamparadas con 20 gatos a los cuales llamaras como tus amores....XP así como le pasara a tea!! D Neko: si no nosotras nos haremos cargo de ello XD  
  
darkneko: ven que no me cree solita?? .  
  
neko: con que te babeaste eh? ¬u¬  
  
darkneko: bueno.. yo y neko si tenemos todo eso guardado en un DVD con contenidos extra..nn-  
  
bakura-en pose galante- pero para que quieres un piche de cd cuando lo puedes sentir en vivo y en directo.. ¬u¬  
  
ryo: se hacen ofertas especiales de 2x1 n.  
  
darkneko: ...... ejem...... ¬¬  
  
neko: Marik?? Bueno.. que te lo responda el mismo....  
  
marik:... emmn hik... no se como decírtelo.. pero SII YO ME VOY CONTIGO CONTAL QUE ME SAQUES DE AQUÍ TTTTTT  
  
shadi: ah! no eso si que no!!- le hace un conjuro que le prohibe salir del fic hasta que se termine casi por completo- SI YO NO PUEDO TU TAMPOCO!!!  
  
neko: rata shadi... ahora con marik por el camino.. sera imposible robarles los chocolates a malik  
  
darkneko: cuando este dormido... n.  
  
yami: muchas gracias preciosa.. no sabes lo bien que me haces sentir – en eso un bulto se levanta- ESTA VIVO ESTA VIVO!!!- ese bulto vuelve a bajar- Se murió  
  
salomon: mi mas sentido pesame ùúUU Neko: a mi tambien me sorprende lo bien que me ha ido con este fic.. y gracias por los alagos.. aunque no creo merecerlos....tratare de actualizar mas pronto  
  
darkneko: todo depende de la cantidad de reviews que manden n.n  
  
neko: Y a petición del publico aparecera..... SETO KAIBA!!!! Haciendo que..  
  
darkneko: nadie lo sabe... y ojo eh? NO NOS MATES!!!! TOT aun tenemos planes adelante...  
  
malik: ùú ejem.............  
  
neko: y para nada me molesta este review tan largo.. pues ademas de morirme de la risa leyéndolo.. tambien me divierto respondiéndolo!!tambien espero qu e disfrutes mucho este cap.  
  
darkneko: ten preparado algun calmante que lo que viene te dejara chueca!! XDDD  
  
Kaiba-shirou: de veras te mato esa parte??? XD me lo imagine tal cual! Y la cara de Yami como zombie... XDD Aunque Bakura es capaz de hacer un streper frente a cualquier chica nadie imaginaba que Ryo pudiera.... Creo que nadie lo imagino... amenos claro en sus mas siniestras fantasias  
  
darkneko: para eso estamos los lados oscuros n.n  
  
Y no importa si te gusta el Yaoi, este fic tendra una mezcla muy particular de todo esto.. como podras notar, espero que en algun futuro -.-  
  
darkneko: si esto tiene futuro claro  
  
y trate lo mas que pude pero el tiempo se salio de mis manos.. lo lamento XP  
  
Gabe logan: Si a Kaiba le pasara algo... algo muy extraño de porcierto donde se demostrara que los triangulos amorosos no son buenos... n.n  
  
Incetuoso..... bueno talvez si talvez no...  
  
darkneko: todo del punto en donde lo mires o.o  
  
Y si Yami tendra que usar sus Antiguos poderes para alzar a ese "muerto" de su tumba D  
  
Kimmy Angy: Es bueno ver que el fic logro su efecto  
  
darkneko: MATAR AL MUNDO DE LA RISA!!!  
  
hey chicos como que a muchos les gusto ese streper ne? especialmente lo de Ryo  
  
Ryo: uvu vamos no es para tanto  
  
fan´s: KAWAI!!!!  
  
shido-Kun: HOLA!! Me gusta dejarte con la intriga.. pero espero no aburrirte al haberte hecho esperar tanto.. no tuve mucho tiempo... lo siento XP pero NO Digas mucho del fic si?? Es que luego el mundo se entera y esto se volvera monótono -.- y no creo que te gustaria leer algo así..... y un consejito.. si no quieres que te de un atake mejor no leas el cap... y No ME MATES:: TTOTT lo siento no pude actualizar!!! Y si de algo sirve a kaiba le pasara algo.. y bien feo o almenos desde mi punto de vista....  
  
Naoko Misumi: HOLA!! Si a cada Yami con su maldición y muy buena que se la merecían pero sera por 5 dias.. solo por que son... ¬... ejem.. lindos  
  
los 3 Yamis: o mas bien sexys?  
  
darkneko: Uy cuidado con el ego no???  
  
beno.. ahora sin mas ni mas les dejo con el fic nnUU  
  
joy: OO MAI??????? QUE DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ????!!!!!!!  
  
-esto es un sueño.. –le respondio- todo puede pasar....  
  
En eso joy se despierta.. un poco nervioso  
  
se pone una mano en la frente y siente el olor a licor que provenia del baño...  
  
este con curiosida fue a ver quien estaba ahí. Pues un hip provenia de aquella habitación..  
  
abrio un poco la puerta y casi le da un yello pues estaba el moreno del turbante en el inodoro vomitando y murmurando....  
  
-QUE DEMONIOS HACES TU AQUÍ!!!  
  
-medio mareado- ES QUE TODOS ME VAN A PREGUNTAR ESO??? YO POR SER UN CUIDA TUMBAS Y PROTECTOR DE LOS ARTICULOS DEL MILENIO NO PUEDO SALIR Y ANDAR POR AHÍ HACIENDO LO QUE SE ME ANTOJE!! TTOTT SOY UN SOMETIDO!!! QUE INFELIZ SOY!!!! TTTT no lo crees??  
  
- OOUUU  
  
-TU TAMBIEN PIENSAS IGUAL QUE EL ESTUPIDO FARAÓN!!!! TU NO ME QUIERES!!! TTTT ERES IGUAL QUE ISHIZU!!! NO LE GUSTAN LOS CALVITOS!!!! PREFIERE LOS CASTAÑOS MILLONARIOS!! [dark n/a: y quien no $O$] Y POR ESO TU SUEÑO SE HARA REALIDAD POR 5 DIAS!!!! – luego de su berrinche se desapareció dejando un desastre en el baño  
  
- y a este que le pico...... un momento QUE QUISO DECIR CON ESO DE QUE MIS SUEÑOS SE HARAN REALIDAD??? OÔUU "espero que no sean los humedos..." [n/a: XDDD]  
  
Donde Yami   
  
-pero vamos yami...  
  
-no puedo ¡o¡  
  
-no seas anticuado.. hay que vivir cuando uno es joven!! o´  
  
-"o cuando eso es joven???? ¬¬"  
  
-mejor ve.... Capaz te llevas una sorpresa... n.nUUU  
  
-tu crees óò???  
  
-see nn  
  
-eh? De que hablan?  
  
-nada abuelo nosostros nos entendemos...  
  
-¬¬U  
  
-NO seas mal pensado!!!  
  
-esta bien... ya te llamo a la niñera....  
  
-un momento abuelito... - suena el timbre- llaman en la tienda!!  
  
-si – dijo saliendo de la salita  
  
-y quien sera tu "niñera"  
  
-nadie en especial... oye todavia es temprano por que no salimos un rato??  
  
- bueno.. solo espera a que me bañe...  
  
-esta bien nn "uff"- cuando estuvo solo- "ya casi me descubren... espero que no se entere que mi niñera sera Tea nn"  
  
-- Donde Ryo --  
  
Bakura se habia dormido en el sofa con una caja de galletas cubiertas de chocolate y cada tanto se aflojaba el pañal que tanto le molestaba  
  
Mientras Ryo limpiaba el sanguinario desastre del baño cada tanto se ponia a mirar la abulancia que se llevaba a las viejas  
  
ryo: mmmn – riendo un poco- fue divertido...  
  
-RYO!!!! QUIERO SALIR!!!!- bakura se habia despertado  
  
- esta bien... solo trata de ponerte los pantalones con los pañales  
  
- -x- Que fastidio... no mejor me quedo.... Oye traeme un poco de pastel de piña!!  
  
-pero si a ti no te gusta...  
  
-QUE ME TRAIGAS Y PUNTO!!!  
  
-per no hay...  
  
-entonces ve y compra....  
  
-no tengo plata  
  
-hay cojela de mi pantalón y traeme pastel de piña!!  
  
-esta bien ¬x¬  
  
Ryo salio por segunda vez pero tuvo que tomar el autobús para llegar a la pasteleria y complacer a su yami  
  
- Donde Malik -  
  
El egipcio pelopinchudo (marik) gritaba desesperadamente pues ya llevaba 3 candados rotos y solo le faltaba uno..  
  
-Crj donde diablos metio Odion el cetro????  
  
Odio por seguridad se habia llevado el cetro con el por si marik se escapaba....pero no habia pensado que pasaria con Malik...  
  
-POR JUSTICIA DE RA!!! SOY LIBRE!!!!- silencio- MUÉVETE MUEBLE!! OBSTRUYES MI LIBERTAD!!!  
  
- oh no ahora si estoy en problemas...... – escapándose por la ventana- es mejor decir aquí corrio un cobarde que aquí murio un valiente OOUU- pero alguien lo sujeta por la playera  
  
- a donde vas hikari?  
  
-OOUUUUU  
  
Mientras Yami y Yugi ya habian salido a caminar por ahí cuando se encontraron a Ryo.  
  
-Hola Ryo – le saludo alegremente Yugi  
  
-Hola Yugi hola Yami- les respondio el albino  
  
-como estas?- le pregunto Yugi  
  
-y Bakura?- pregunto tambien yami  
  
-Yo estoy bien y bakura.. pos ahí nnUU  
  
- y a donde vas tan apurado? ..  
  
-a la pasteleria me acompañan??  
  
-bueno ya que estamos por aquí por que no?- le repondio Yami  
  
Luego siguieron caminando por la autopista hablando de todo un poco nn  
  
Mientras Bakura  
  
-"que fastidio.. y yo con mi antojo de pastel de piña.... Pues la verdad... ya no lo quiero de piña.... Lo quiero de manzana..... si manzana nn!! – toma el telefono y llama a Ryo  
  
- alo?  
  
-Hola Ryo!! Ya no quiero el pastel de piña si no de manzana!  
  
-seguro?  
  
-Si!! nn  
  
-ok ya lo llevo.  
  
donde ryo  
  
-Oye ryo mira nosotros nos vamos para una tienda de juegos.. a yami se le olvido cambiar unas cartas -.-UU  
  
-si tranquilo no hay problema  
  
-ok vamos Yugi antes de que cierre!  
  
De esa drástica forma Ryo se quedo solo en la entrada de la pasteleria  
  
El albino entro y empezo a buscar el pastel de manzana cuando sono de nuevo su celular  
  
-alo?  
  
-hola ryo soy yo otra vez!! Olvidate del pastel de manzana! Lo quiero de frambuesa!!  
  
-seguro???  
  
-si.  
  
-esta bien de frambuesa...  
  
-apurate  
  
Despues de cortar la llamada empezo a buscar uno de frambuesa  
  
-disculpe jovencito quiere algo?-le pregunto gentilmente un empleado  
  
-si 3 rebanadas del pastel de frambuesa...-pero su telefono volvio a sonar- alo? -Ya no lo quiero de frambuesa me gusta mas de cereza!!!  
  
-disculpe olvide lo que le pedi las quiero del de cereza n.nUU  
  
-esta bien  
  
suena el celular  
  
-si?  
  
-mejor que sea de Pera!  
  
- oiga ya no lo quiero de cereza si no de pera nnUUU  
  
- no hay problema   
  
vuelve a sonar el celular  
  
-dime?  
  
-No no no la pera no me gusta... lo quiero de durazno....  
  
-me vuelve a disculpar... me lo podria dar de durazno mejor..?  
  
-si como no   
  
y dale con el celular  
  
-ahora que??  
  
-mejor trelo de piña si.. de piña..  
  
-oye disculpe..  
  
-No MEJOR DE CEEZA FRAMBUESA Y MORA!!!!- se escucho desde el celular  
  
-esta bien.. creo que ya te escuche...  
  
-De que lo va a querer jovencito??   
  
- discúlpeme por las molestias es para mi hermana que esta embarazada  
  
-OYE YO N....- Ryo le corto la llamada  
  
-y tiene esos antojos.... Tambien anda enfermita y anda ronca... UUUU  
  
-ah ya comprendo.. las quiere de frambuesa cereza y mora??  
  
-si...  
  
-enseguida se las doy  
  
.gracias.. y disculpe... "casi meto la pata.."  
  
Despuesde un rato..  
  
-aquí tiene.. son 15 yens..  
  
-tome... gracias  
  
-a su servicio  
  
cuando ryo se fue  
  
-Pobre... oajala mi novia no se ponga así.. UUU  
  
-en un lugar desconocido-  
  
-vamos Tea tu puedes...- le animaba Mai  
  
-si para ser primera vez lo haces bien- apoyo Ishizu  
  
-bueno.... Pero creen que este lista??  
  
-si vale- le dijo mai- ademas necesitas la plata no??  
  
-si... nunca pense llegar a estos extremos- dijo tristemente Tea  
  
-ya ya cuando tengas suficiente dinero te podras ir y nunca mas volver.. eso si... si los clientes te lo permiten...  
  
-si mira que con la danza arabe de Ishizu hicimos millones!!  
  
- entonces sere millonaria?? O  
  
-de donde crees que saque mi carro? ¬u¬  
  
-trabajando en casinos?? ..  
  
-bueno.. eso es un part-Time pero la mayoria la saque de aquí  
  
-tu crees que siendo antropóloga se gana mucho?? ù.¬  
  
-si ..  
  
-pues no lo suficiente para comprar un barco y una mansión en egipto ¬u¬ y este trabajo tinen un lado bueno nn  
  
-oh ya calmate.. capaz esta noche lo vez.. durante estas semanas ha venido....  
  
- de que hablan?? o.o- le pregunta tea sin entender nada [ darkneko: con los dos dedos de cerebro que tiene dudo muchio que lo haga ]  
  
-ya lo entenderas- le aclaro Mai mientras que se colocaba en la tarima  
  
donde Malik  
  
-"mierda me agarro estoy muerto"  
  
-a donde vas tan apurado??  
  
-yo?  
  
-si  
  
-a ningun lado  
  
- ya que es así... dame el cetro...  
  
-no lo tengo  
  
-estas seguro?  
  
-si....  
  
- no lo creo...- tirando a Malik dentro de la casa y apuntándolo con una escopeta de adorno  
  
-EH???  
  
-vas y me lo buscas o seras comida de leones...  
  
-OOUU oye calmate  
  
Para quien lo viera Marik venia vestido con una chaqueta un sombrero de cazador y una escopeta [así como el cazador de jumanji XD]  
  
-me lo traes ahora!- apuntando en la frente de moreno  
  
-N..no se donde esta!!!  
  
-MIENTES!!! – grito enfurecido  
  
-N..no de veras...  
  
pero parecia que ya estaba a punto de disparar cuando cayo al suelo  
  
-eh???  
  
-mi cabeza.... Me duele.....  
  
-estas bien??'  
  
de pronto ve una foto de Ishizu y su mirada cambia a una toda sersi...- Malik!- hablando como Ishizu- Ve y lava tus calzones!!!  
  
-QUE???  
  
-ya me oiste hermanito ve y lava tus boxers o los pondre en toda la sala de la casa!  
  
-Marik!!!  
  
-Y tambien busca los de Odion que apestan!!- poniendo sus manos a la cadera- Que me ves???  
  
-malik: XDDDD JUAJUAJUAJUAJUAJUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ  
  
de nuevo marik cayo al suelo y su cara se ensombrencio completamente...  
  
-malik: te quedo buenísima....  
  
marik: .....  
  
-estas bien??  
  
Pero lo que el egipcio no sospechaba es que su yami cuando also un poco la mirada los efectos del alcohol hicieron que El pareciera ELLA a su vez que sus oidos captaron Estas Buenísimo y el resto solo fue un eco  
  
-jejejejeje- con una cara libidinosa  
  
Malik no perdio tiempo y salio como alma que lleva el diablo mientras que su yami lo seguia  
  
-AUXILIO!!!  
  
-nadie te salvara de mi!!  
  
Donde Ryo  
  
-Ya llegue!!!- dijo tomando un poco de aire  
  
-ya era hora dame mi tarta!!  
  
-eeh bakura....-  
  
-comiendo el pastel- oye Ryo de donde salen esas gotitas oscuras??-mirando al piso- parece que se derramo la tarta..  
  
-no lo creo.. o es eso.. o es tu pañal que esta chorreando sangre!! O  
  
-QUE?!!- viendo su pañal todo manchadote de sangre y medio escurriendo- cielos.... Como diablos hacen estas niñas para que no se les note eh??- le da su pastel- ya me voy a cambiar!  
  
-se UU "lastima que o sea un bebecito! uu"  
  
bakura: saliendo del baño- Oye estos traen diferententes muñequitos o que?? oó – señalando el dibujo de vaquita que traia-  
  
-Oo al parecer dejame ver el paquete- le pregunto ryo- Si! Y mira ves este puntito- medio tocando la zona sin quitar la mira del paquete- pues se pondra de color azul cuando estes mojado.. digo manchado y tengas que cambiarte  
  
-muy bien ahora quita la no de ahí....- exclamo algo avergonzado bakura pues su hikari tenia su dedo indice en casi toda su "gloria"  
  
-oo perdon...- retirándolo inmediatamente  
  
-ok ya dame mi pastel- y se volvio a zumbar a ver su novela  
  
y para no hacer mas larga la cosa adelantemos un poco el tiempo para que sea de noche y lo interesante comienze!!  
  
-Estas listo Yami???- le preguntaba ansioso el señor Salomón  
  
-ya va – tomando su chaqueta de cuero negra con detalles rojos- usted esta listo señor Salomón  
  
-si ya vamonos – el señor Motto vestia un pantalon informal de color gris muy oscuro junto con una camisa blanca y su chaqueta negra pero en vez de su tipica pañoleta se habia puesto un sombrero para que no lo reconocieran- Yugi tu niñera vendra en cualquier momento  
  
-si abuelo ve y divierte tu tambien Yami /capaz reviveeso espero hikari  
  
una vez que yami y Salomón se fueron Yugi se puso a curucutear entre las cosas de su abuelo buscando algo que confirmara sus sospechas...  
  
-AJA!! LO SABIA!!!! Jejejejejejeje ya no tendre "niñeras" por un buen tiempo ¬u¬  
  
---  
  
-Llego la hora Tea haras tu debut como La Hierb.. digo LA GATA ENMASCARADA!!!- le animaba mai  
  
-si... tu crees que habra mucha gente?  
  
-con todos el cartel de aya fuera y los anuncios en el periódico no lo dudo- le repondio Ishizu  
  
-bueno ya casi es hora ve y termina de vestirte  
  
-si!  
  
¿?: nadie nos siguió?  
  
-nadie señor  
  
¿?: perfecto! Ahora puedes retirarte...  
  
-si señor a que hora vengo por usted?  
  
¿?: yo te llamare si te necesito ahora vete!  
  
-a sus ordenes señor- y se marcho  
  
¿?: Voy a averiguar quien eres... bailarina... Mi bailarina...  
  
-hemos llegado Yami-dijo Salomón mostrándole el lugar  
  
-si, yo habia oido este nombre... me contaron que es bueno...  
  
-Si "EL Loto Rojo" suena muy bien para un sitio como este  
  
-"para un prostibulo cualquier nombre suena Bien ¬U¬" oiga va a haber una nueva bailarina... La gata enmascarada...  
  
-uuuy esta sensación.. hace cuanto tiempo no la sentia ¬  
  
-"SEGURAMENTE DESDE MILENIOS VIEJO!! ÒÓ" ni idea ¬¬  
  
-bueno ya es hora  
  
Dicho esto los dos hombre entraron y buscaron un puesto cerca de la tarima para observar mejor, pero Salomón se encontro con un par de jóvenes mesoneritas y no perdio tiempo y fue a coquetearles dejando a yami solo con su lastimera "compañía"  
  
en los camarotes del prostibulo  
  
Tea: ay dios no estoy lista Mai!! me da mucha vergüenza!!!  
  
-vamos Tea solo tranquilizate que todavia el show no empieza... aun falta un poco mas de gente- la tranquilizo Mai- y claro que estas lista.. te dare un consejo.. solo observa a un solo espectador al que mas atractivo te paresca e imagina que bailas solo para el.  
  
-Ya llego!!!!! Y mira quien lo acompaña... ¬u¬ Mai creo que te va a gustar esto!- le grito Ishizu desde un rincosito donde se veia la tarima y los espectadores  
  
-esta Joseph??? o  
  
-no tu sabes que el nunca vendra a este lugar... al menos vino Yami- esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro para que Tea no la oyera  
  
-de verdad??!! OO –mirando – y Mira esta!!...el señor Salomón!!!!! XDDD  
  
-QUE???!! OO!!! –mirando- pero ve tu! Ahora coqueteando con jovencitas O¬OUU que asaltacunas!!! XDDD jajajajajajaja  
  
-jajajaajaja – se empezaron a reir las dos como las locas que son  
  
Tea por su parte no estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo... necesitaba la plata para pagar sus estudios y como el trabajito en el fast-food no alcanzaba y sus padres ya tenian suficiente con las deudas y los gastos de la casa que habia tenido que recurrir a esto... No queria imaginarse que pensaria Yami de ella.. el fue siempre muy caballeroso con ella la trataba con respeto... como si fuera una princesa... pero que pasaria si se enteraba que ella se habia convertido en una P... pobre bailarina de bares de mala muerte... aunque Mai le habia prometido que solo bailaria.... Como todas.... Las verdaderas P.. prostitutas estaban aya afuera..... y si no queria... no tendría que vender su cuerpo tambien Ishizu le habia prometido que su hermano como guardia del lugar ni el ni su yami permitirian que la tocaran a la fuerza... eso la hiso sentir un poco mejor y el simple pensamiento de que cuando reuniera suficiente dinero se largaria de aquel sitio y no tendría por que volver  
  
-eso es... apenas termine me olvidare de todo esto- finalizo mientras se terminaba de colocar su traje  
  
-ya es Hora!!! Estan listas todas??? –pregunto Ishizu- deben cuidarse de no ser violadas.. Los dos guardias no vinieron hoy así que tendran que arreglárselas  
  
-Y si nos toman a la fuerza?- pregunto una - simple.. castralo!- le respondio otra  
  
-ah ok o.oU  
  
-bien comienzas tu pathy, luego viene Lala, y las morochas Fivy y Vicky.... Después viene Sol y por ultimo Ishizu y el debut de Tea nn –Finalizo Mai  
  
-y tu no vas a bailar hoy Mai?-pregunto Tea  
  
-no.. quisiera pues estoy corta! Pero por gracia de la naturaleza no puedo!  
  
- .. ah ok.. pero porque?  
  
-el moden se ve con los trajes- le repondio Fivy mientras se arreglaba su pelirroja melena  
  
-ah ok ..U  
  
-bueno ya esta full sal Pathy- le dijo ishizu  
  
-sip! -se arreglo la emplumada cola y empezo el show  
  
------  
  
-que bien.. ya comenzamos... sinceramente no veo hora de que salga mi bailarina...- se decia para si mismo Seto Kaiba que estaba con una gabardina negra de cuello alto y un sombrero del mismo color en una mesa apartada cerca de un rincón oscuro pero que tenia muy buena vista hacia la tarima  
  
-vas a querer algo querido?- le pregunto una camarera  
  
-traeme un martíni  
  
- °° "que amargado"  
  
-oye no sabes a que hora es la funcion de las arabes?  
  
- °.° la verdad no se pero ya te lo averiguo ne? n.- y se fue moviendo la colita  
  
-bueno.. esto no estara del todo mal.. con la nueva "gata enmascarada" –sonriendo- puede er que hasta me guste mas..  
  
-"QUE?!! Que diablos hace Yami aquí??? Ese estupido no puede estar aquí!! Menos mal que esta bien lejos..y no puede verme no soporto tenerlo bajo el mismo techo y mucho menos verlo a los ojos.. Ja se cree mejor duelista que yo y mas guapo ¬¬ yo soy mil veces mas sexy que ese cara-bonita de 3.0000 años atrás ¬¬ todavia no me como ese cuento chino.. mejor dicho egipcio..... que el fue un faraón... Ja sea o no sea me sabe a guate! El no es mejor que yo! –u- y punto... ademas yo veo a mi preciosa bailarina de curvas... excitantes uy me largo de este bar de mala muerte ojala se apure.. ya me da asco estar a medio metro y medio de este imbecil. ¬¬"  
  
achuu- estornudo Yami- seguramente alguien esta pensando mucho en mi –volviendo en lo que estaba-"2.346., 2.347, 2.348 lentejuelas tiene el traje de la barman de la barra o almenos el chaleco.... Esta estupida no sabe moverse es muy tiesa..... tiene que utilizar la musica.... Si no no sirve... principiante..."-pensaba de lo mas aburrido Yami al ver que la chica del plumero en el tracero no sabia moverse ademas de casi haberse caido 3 veces- ¬¬ aprende a Bailar!  
  
la chica se ofendio un poco pero empezo a mover mas la cintura  
  
-aja... vas bien... nada mas vas a hacer eso?? Por favor  
  
Pathy seguia sin decir un confilo mientras que bajaba por el tubo acompañada de un ritmo suave  
  
-nada mal para ser una principiante....  
  
-òó- luego el ritmo volvio a ser el mismo medio agitadito y empezo a menear sus caderas y sus plumas blancas cerca del publico  
  
-Oye tampoco te pongas a barrer -  
  
Pero la chica se detuvo junto con la musica y se marcho con paso firme  
  
-AYA AFUERA HAY UN CRITICO!!! Alguna vaya y le de su merecido!!  
  
-Yami no crees que fue mucho?-ñe decia el señor Salomón que estaba rodeado de jovencitas que le daban masajes y acariciaban su vieja y decadente piel  
  
-ùú no "YO DEBERIA ESTAR AHÍ!!! /&$$/#)/)&$¿! Rodeado de preciosuras y disfrutando de mi juventud pero cargo con esta porqueria!!! no pana yo mejor me largo"  
  
Mientras   
  
-OH No Yami se va!!!!!! Se cancela todo!!! Ahora vienes tu tea  
  
-QUE??!! dijo la castañita al escuchar la noticia  
  
-siii ya te estan presentando! Lista?? Vas!!!- tirandola hacia la tarima  
  
En la tarima - caballeros y ahora con ustedes la gata enmasarada-  
  
En eso sale tea. Con su mascarita de gato pintado de negro con los bordes dorados que combinaba muy bien con el ajustado traje de cuero y pequeños adornos relucientes. Ella se movia al ritmo de la musica al pricipio con algo de torpeza pero al ver a yami casi se cae de la tarima pero el no estaba muy interesado al parecer  
  
Mente de Tea (aunque no lo crean tiene mente -.-UU)  
  
tea: NOO NOOOOO QUE RAYA!!!! ESTOY PONIENDO LA TORTA COMPLETITA!!!! Y Yami que no me para ni p..ichos ¡!!  
  
bad Tea (dark: todos tenemos un lado malo ¬u¬) Niña al fin me notas!!  
  
tea: que quien eres???  
  
Bad tea: olvidalo! Llevo siglos aquí y nunca me notaste luego te explico! Ahora Baila!!! Con ganas ok??  
  
tea: TTTT no entiendo mis neuronas no sirven!!  
  
bad tea: Nunca sirvieron linda... ahora tienes a Yami en frente el no sabe que eres tu... por que no cumples tus fantasias??  
  
tea: COMO SABES DE ELLAS??? ÒÓ  
  
bad tea: estoy en tu mente.... Yo lo se todo!  
  
tea: entonces sabes de la vez cuand....  
  
bad tea: Callate y haz lo tuyo ne?? prefiero que me sigas ignorando...  
  
tea: ok gracias por el consejo AMIGA!!!  
  
bad tea: se!.. lo que digas largate – se va- cuanto adoro esta soledad  
  
fuera de la mente de Tea  
  
Cuando Yami alzo la vista vio como la chica movia sensualmente sus caderas y bailaba al son de la musica con ese aire de inocencia que tenia y esos movimientos tan "sexys"?? sintio algo que nunca penso volver a sentir... (ADVERTENCIA: Esta parte puede causar nauceas, mareos, provocar Homicidio o Suicidio es recomendable parar de leer si no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir lo que vendra, gracias)  
  
Tea observo que Yami la estaba mirando un intenso rubor se propago por sus mejillas pero la mascara loocultaba perfectamente haci que siguió dansando solo para yami poco a poco se fue asercando moviéndose lo mas sensual que podia cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba abajo jugando con los mechones del muchacho tocando su rostro y admirando aquella maravillosa sonrisa que tenia puesta en sus tentadores labios daba gracias de tener esa mascara....  
  
"oh-lala que tenemos aquí... una gatita....una linda gatita..... se me hace conocida....... Esos ojos azules..... se parecen a los de..... de..... no me acuerdo --UU pero de que me es familiar lo es.... Y mira como baila... seguro es una novata.... Pero pobrecita.... Aprender a satisfaces a un hombre no debe ser facil... y mas a uno como YO! Que..quee esta haciendo..... esta acaso jugando con mi pelo??? Esta tocando mi cara.... Baja por mi cuello va hacia mi franela... baja hasta mi cinturón.. mmmnnn.... Que bien se siente... oye creo que que!! ESTA VIVO!!!!!!!"  
  
"por que grito???? Acaso hice algo que no debi hacer??? Mejor me largo y termino con esto!!"  
  
"ooooops... acaso lo grite??? No no te vallas!!! Que se me muere!!! No te vallas TTOTT"  
  
-Yami? Por que gritaste??  
  
-no por nada... ya me voy!!  
  
-pero si faltan las bailarinas arabes..-pero no lo escucho pues Yami ya se habia ido  
  
"Que estupido baile de la estupida niña esa... por dios era mas cuadrada.... Mnn. Ningun guardia se ha aparecido... extraño... siempre esta un pelipinchudo por ahí... y Yami tampoco esta.... Sera que Yami... ya se me hacia raro verlo tan aburrido en un lugar como este.... Eso afirma que el muchacho es del otro lado..... esa musica.... Ya era hora.... Ahora vere a esa bailarina..... juro por mi dragon blanco ojiazul que seras mia..... cuanto $$ nesesitara para que se venga con migo???"  
  
En eso atrás del castañito millonario un borracho de turbante dormia en un rincón pasando desapercibido  
  
-eh? Eh?? Donde estoy?? Quien soy yooo......?? Ah ya me acode -¬- Soy SHADI!!! MUAH JAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
todos: ¬¬U  
  
sahdi?: QUE??!! les debo???!! JA!  
  
todos-se voltean- cuerda d'Loco...  
  
shadi: JEJEJEje pero mira... ni esa gabardina nueva ocultara su rostro.... Ahora después que termine el show me las descobrare completitas!!!!  
  
bardman: oiga... mejor larguese o me dejara sin licor....  
  
shadi: al demonio hip al final el ron ese estaba malo.....  
  
bardman: sera porq ue era jugo de tamarindo???? (n/a: Ni pregunten que hace jugo en un prostibulo XP)  
  
Las Luces se apagaron... y una fina cortina de humo aparecio esta era de color morado y otra de un color mas llamativo se encendio al instante...... luego la melodía que estaba creando la atmosfera se hiso mas fuerte.... Y varias chicas vestidas con prendas arabes movieron su cuerpo como el son lo pedia... una en especial ubicada en centro tenia los ojos bordeados en un intenso color negro y una fina capa dorada se extendia al margen de otra azul, esa bailarina tenia un toque exotico no solo en su mirada si no en sus movimientos tambien, solo se le podia ver esos hermosos ojos azules por un velo dorado que le cubria el resto del rostro, su pelo negro azabache brillaba bajo la luz de la poca iluminación haciendo que tuviera un profundo encanto mistico, sus pechos tenian muy buen tamaño, y al parecer no habia tenido que someterse a ninguna operación, pues vibraban al compas de su cuerpo y junto con su vientre plano y sus anchas caderas extremadamente agiles, podia hipnotizar a cualquier hombre, llevarlo a sus aposentos y devorarlo con la misma fiereza con la que bailaba  
  
Seto Kaiba la miraba curioso pero disfrutaba de aquel espectáculo, le fascinaba, daria cualquier cosa por tenerla en su lecho, junto a el aunque solo fuera una vez  
  
lo que el no sabia que podia ser mas peligroso de lo que creeia.....  
  
Hola!!! Espero que este capitulo haya sido de vuestro agrado y me quedo bastante largo o almenos eso espero.....ahora apenas termine estos examenes podre actualizar mas rapido.... Claro que si me dejan reiews lo hare con mas ganas.... Tambien pensaba retomar la otra historia,(la llevo hasta el cap. 10 =P) Sueño o Realidad... es un Tea/Yami... Joy/Mai.... seto/Ishizu.. Bakura/Ryo.... Y tiene un lemon... (sip, para que vean lo que es capaz el Ocio XP) Y demas parejas que se desenvuelven todas en un mismo ambiente.... Pero quien sabe.... De todas formas dejen sus comentarios, quejas, amenazas de muerte o lo que quieran!!  
  
MATTANE!!  
  
La Neko& Darkneko 


	5. finalemete: un dia menos faltan 4

5 dias de oscuridad  
  
cap .5: Un dia menos, faltan cuatro  
  
DISSSSSSSCUUULPEEENMEEEEEEE!!!!!!! lo lamento muchissisimo!!! pero estoy en otro pais.. o mejor dicho continente ahora puede que tenga internet fijo!! por favor disculpenme todos!!! ssuus presiosos reviews los respondere en el otro cap!!! pero les tengo una buena!! ya hasta el cap 6 lo tengo listo!! TTOTTles prometo que yo les respondo en ese cap!!! lo juro!!! TTTT .  
  
Eran la 1 de la madrugada cuando cierto albino fue despertado por su compañero.  
-ryo.......psss-sacudida- ryo.........  
-mmn?? Que?? bakura??  
-Ryo...... quiero comer helado.......  
-Bakura?! Que quieres comer helado??!! A LA UNA??!!  
-Ya tranquilo!! Aparte se me acaban los pañales!  
-levantandose- No hay nada abierto a esta hora.....  
- jalándole la camisa- aaaaaanda ryo, traeme un poco de helado......  
-espera hasta mañana......tengo mucho sueño  
-anda ryo..... por favor.....  
la temperatura de ryo subio sorpresivamente por los susurros de bakura en su oido.....   
-tengo mucho sueño... bakura..espera hasta mañana.....  
-por favor...Ryo... traeme algo de helado.... –acariciandole el cabello  
-uu esta bien....  
-gracias nn

Después de deseperesarse un poco Ryo comenzo a desabrochar su pijama azul oscuro cuando ya se la hubo quitado, se puso la camisa que tenia a la mano y empezo a quitarse el pantalón, se coloco su jean y fue al baño a lavarse la cara para ver si se despertaba.  
  
bakura quien habia presenciado todo, no dudo en seguirlo y seguir observando lo lindo que se veia recien despertado n.n  
  
En el Prostibulo EL LOTO ROJO  
  
-"mira como esa egipcia se mueve... por Ra que es preciosa.... Que no daria yo por volverme joya y guindar por su cuerpo.... Jejejejeje o por otra parte tambien.... ¬, maldito cabeza de huevo.... Como la mira... me la va gastar con los ojos!! TT que Maldito!!! YA SE!! JUAJUAJUAJUAJUAJUAJUAJAJUAJUAJAJAUAJUAJAUA!!!! Lo volvere mi exclavo sexual!!!! O mejor aun!!!! A Ishizu la volvere mi exclava!! O mejor!!!! A Seto lo pondre a bailar.... Sii!! SII!!!... Se Metera a Streper!!! JAJAJAJAJA mientras mi preciosa Ishizu me sirve de exclava!!! No, no, no... seria muy complicado raptarla.. aparte que me da flojera..... y no quiero meterme con Marik... esta completamente LOCO!!! Aunque no tanto como YO!! D JUAJUAJAJAJJAJAJA si soy todo un genio....aunque no se eso de streeper me suena que es muy poquito...... ya se!! Con lo pretencioso que es ese niño rico por cada vez que se la heche perdera un mechoncito de pelo y en menos de 5 dias estara... CALVO!!!! SEE!!! . JA! Y cuando Ishizu lo vea!! XDD JJAJAJAAJAJAJA!!! No se podra resistir a mi mirada sersi y mi piel bronceada!- abrazándose a si mismo y con voz de mujer- oh shadi no me habia dado cuenta de lo sexy que eres!!! Vente conmigo a mi cama!!!- en pose galante- bueno no habia que ser tan directa pero se que soy irresistible!!- otra vez con voz de mujer- SI!!! HAZME TUYA!!!!-con su voz normal- JAJAJAJAJA no veo la hora para que suceda!! ¬y así tambien ese estupido sabra donde le aprieta el zapato5 ùvú.  
  
-"Que delicia, eso si es una mujer... tiene muy buenos atributos... esta bien moldeada, me gusta esa mirada tan profunda y misteriosa, si así se mueve en la tarima no me imagino como lo hara en la cama.... Capaz algun dia lo descubra....... No estaria nada mal.... Mando a Mokuba a un campamento o algo y la llevo derechito a donde quiero....... Pero seguro es muy costosa, para la cosas que usa, no es una zorrita cualquiera, pero esta demasiado buena, me esta viendo.... Si ven aquí..... dejame sentirte..... ese olor tan divino... es muy exotico como para ser un perfume barato... acabo de encontrar una zorrita adinerada.... Pero si tiene tanto por que esta aquí?? No me importa..... pero algo en ella me es singularmente familiar.... Y eso que no vengo para aca haci que puedo decir que no la conozco.... Pero su tez morena y sus ojos me recuerdan a alguien..... no se.... pero ya vere quien eres...."  
  
-Maldicion, maldición- murmuraba Yami a las afueras del lugar, detrás de ese prostibulo habia una pequeño jardín con su estanque en donde habia varios lotos abiertos, al parecer de dia era restaurante con shows en vivo- por que?! cuando la esperanza de que viviera habia llegado se me va! Por que RA??!! No me castigues de esta forma??!! Acaso hice algo malo??! TTTT  
  
-Que te pasa?- le dijo una voz en su oido mientras le tapaba los ojos con la mano- por que estas tan solo?  
-Quien eres?- pregunto el chico confiado  
-Meow... -dijola voz- tu gatita Mi faraón  
-con que si, no?- se quito las manos enguantadas mientras volteaba y veia a la Gata Enmascarada- dejame ver tu rostro gatita mia  
-rrrrr. -Ronroneo la chica mientras yami le desataba la mascara  
-QUE????!!!!!- en ves de una linda jovencita estaba la cara de Shadi que lo miraba con lujuria  
-BESAME ; BESAME MUCHIO YAMIKUN!!!!  
  
En enso Yami se levanto sobresaltado por el horrible sueño que habia tenido, ahora que se acordaba no se dio cuenta cuando se durmío en aquel arbol, pero pudo escuchar los aplausos y comentarios obcenos dentro del lugar....al parecer ya las bailarinas se habian ido... pero se escucho otra ola de aplausos que atrajo la atención del joven y decidio asomarse un poco por la entrada....  
  
-OO! Por todos los Dioses.......¬QUE RICURA!!! Quiero que sea mi hermanita (n/a: en el antiguo egipto le decian "Hermanita" a una esposa o amante muy preciada , Dark n/a: no pregunten como hacian pa no confundirla con la hermana de verdad -.-UU)  
  
La misteriosa danzarina estaba "sacándole cuadro" 1 a seto por todos lados. Los demas clientes empezaban a inquietarse y a reclamar, haci que su mini-show secreto tendría que esperar, la chica volvio a la tarina en una pirueta hacia atrás y callo de bruces moviendo los brasos y el pecho al ritmo del tambor que se escuchaba, cuando solo se escuchaba el retumbar del tambor ella empezo a pararse con movimientos algo bruscos de cadera y hombros, luego se le unio la flauta, ahora la cintura de la joven se movia con gracia junto con sus caderas, mientras que el resto de su cuerpo se estaba quieto , para el final la musica de nuevo retomo su sonido fuerte y junto con los ultimos movimientos la danzarina se fue dejando a todos los hombres en un bullicio de alegria y exitacion por otros, comentarios obcenos se escucharon por todo el lugar mientras que las pocas que estaban los llevaban a la salida o a "otro lado" como quisieron hacer con Yami, pero el no se dejo persuadir por los comentarios.  
-Oye guapo no quieres una probadita? –lo tento una zorrita (me refiero a que andaba vestida con un traje que parecia piel de zorro aunque solo fuera una barata imitación)  
-sii vente con nosotras! Te vas a divertir mucho!- le dijo otra tomándole del brazo  
-eeeh lo siento lindas pero ya tuve mucho por hoy " MENTIRA!! Yo si quiero Ir pero No Puedo T.T MI MLDIT# P...Elo no me deja!"  
-tienes razon mira cuan tenso estas!!- dándole un masaje en los hombros  
- si quieres te damos un masaje...- le dijo la zorrita- y algo mas- esto ultimo fue en el oido  
-ee... "SI SI pero NO NO ni pensar cuando vean lo que hay aya abajo!! No puedo permitir este placer por mucho que quiera!!" que les parece mañana? Ahora tengo que irme , las vere luego....- se marcha muuy apresurado pa no decir que se fue corriendo  
-HaY! Otro que se nos escapa!!!- reclamo la zorita  
-SI! Ahora los patos 2 ofrecen mejores servicios que nosotras T.T  
-chama! Yo no me quiero meter a cachapera!!!3 x  
-NOOOO  
  
-: Donde Malik :-  
  
El egipcio habia detenido a su yami de que abusara spycologica y físicamente de el gracias al reloj. O por lo menos le ayudo en algo.  
  
Marik venia detrás de el por toda la casa, Malik se estaba cansando y el no queria ser "violado" por un borracho y menos uno que estuviera Borracho y Loco!- después de haber pasado como una media hora u hora y media corriendo y escapando de su yami tomo el reloj de la sala (una cosa del tamaño de un plato aproximadamente) y paro la carrera de esa brutal forma conun brutal golpe en la cabezota pinchuda de su yami  
  
Marik golpe de reloj o  
  
malik quedo paralizado al ver lo que habia hecho! Habia rayado el vidrio del reloj! Ishizu seguramente lo mataria si se enteraba!! Pero y si le decia que habia sido en defensa personal contra un maniático que era aun mas maniático de lo normal??!!  
-esto no puede empeorar -- - se dijo para si el rubio egipcio pero como siempre algo peor acababa de suceder, se habia idoo la luz, y con su casa a oscuras, sin haber almorzado, y con su yami en el piso no se sabe por cuanto a eso no se le podia llamar suerte.  
  
PAUSA DE LA AUTORA   
  
Malik: OYE AL PARECER YO ESTOY SUFRIENDO MAS QUE MARIK!!  
Neko: No te quejes!! Aparte no te habian dicho que te ves preciosos enojado?? nwn  
Malik: No querras verme furioso neko! ¬¬  
neko: bueno por mi no habria problema ¬.  
Dark: DEJEN SUS CONVERSACIONES COCHAMBROSAS PARA MAS TARDE! O  
malik: Entonces quiero que algo verdaderamente malvado y maquiavélico le pase a Marik ù.ú  
neko: y así sera nn! Pero a su tiempo.....n.nU  
dark: eso tenlo por seguro chocolatico n.  
malik: chocolatico? ¬.¬UU  
neko: si! . Ahora volvamos con el fin  
  
FIN DE LA PAUSA DE LA AUTORA   
  
Las horas pasaron lentas como la muerte, el chico ya se habia dormido pero no su yami, cuando uno se emborracha los primeros efectos son la locura o alegria extrema (claro en algunos casos) después vienen los dolores de cabeza y alucinaciones seguidos por vomitos y fiebres, Según la anciana de mi urbanización o.o y/o indigestiones peligrosas... y a esto justamente podria predecirse en Marik.  
  
El mas pequeño estaba dormido en el sofa y al despertar se habia dado cuenta qu ella eran las 6:00 pm. Todavia muy temprano como para que llegaran Ishizu u Odion, y como no queria otro castigo aparte de estar con el ....... De su Yami mejor le convendría limpiar... y de mucha mala gana empezo a ordenar la sala (aunque mas bien parecia un engaña-bobo4 que otra cosa )  
  
El chico después de "acomodar" su casa se hecho en el sofa y para sus sorpresa ya laa luz habia regresado.... Pero lo que no sabia era que su yami tambien.....  
  
El moreno acabando de despertarse fue derechito al baño. Malik se quedo sentado en el sofa mientras que su Yami sufria en el retrete.   
- El papel esta en el otro baño Marik!!- le dijo en tono burlon mientras cambiaba los canales buscando algo con que entretenerse  
-No estaba en eso Malik- le respondio acercándose algo mareado- por que todo da vueltas??  
- ven te llevare a mi cuarto ¬u¬ talvez ahí te sientas mejor....- le dijo el mas pequeño mientras se lo llevaba apoyado en un hombro  
-si? Que vas a hacer?- dijo su yami en un tono libidinoso  
-ooh ya veras... pero seguramente te va a gustar – le respondio su hikari en el mismo tono  
  
cuando ya estuvieron arriba marik andaba un poco emocionado con la idea de su hikari tanto así que no se dio cuenta donde lo llevo y para cuando estuvo conciente estaba encerrado en aquella habitación.  
-NO Malik DEJAME saliR!! Hip OO NOO NO ME DEJES!!!!  
- lo siento pero aun no quiero porbar con tigo!! XP  
  
Minetras arreglaba la casa Malik habia encontrado otros 5 candados con que encerrar a Marik en el cuartito. Solo que esta ves limpio el cuarto de cualquier objeto filoso o con que pudiera abrir la puerta solo le dejo una almohada, una sabana y un cubo multiusos.  
  
Despues de eso el egipcio se sintio mas tranquilo y pudo dedicarse a cosas mas importantes.  
-donde habre dejado mi agenda de chamas??  
  
paso el resto de la noche llamando, chateando o durmiendo mientras su yami descubria los 1000 y un usos de aquel practico cubo.  
  
Donde Ryo  
  
-Bien, ahora donde encontrare helado a esta hora??? – se dijo el albino mientras caminaba sin un rumbo fijo.- capaz en donde compre los pañales – y se fue a la super farmacia (n/a: un farmatodo6 versión yu-gi-oh! O almenos en mi fic -.-UU)  
  
El policia que estaba de turno se asombro a la llegada del albino, pues nadie llegaba a esa hora interrumpiendo su sueño embellecedor (y bien falta que le hacia XP)  
Ryo entro algo soñoliento y segado por las luces, cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a la luz, pudo distinguir los varios estantes y fue primero por los pañales de Bakura.  
  
Habia varios tipos de pañales: en la estantería habia cuadritos que decian el tipo de pañal   
Anatomico Basico Con Manzanilla Con Alas Con Malla Psicodélico  
Ryo se detuvo un momento en Psicodélico y tomo uno de los paquetes y en la portada habia uno de colores brillantes con detalles al estilo "Hippie" , El albino se imagino a su yami en uno de esos y enseguida lo devolvió a su lugar. Volvio a los otros omitiendo el psicodélico.  
-"a ver... todavia no entiendo como las chicas se ponen estas cosas.... Aparte de que se ven incomodos, hay unas ocurrencias...- tomando un paquete que dice "Tipo Tanga" – tambien soportar esos cólicos... y la sangre.... Wakala!! . bueno... que le llevare a Kura?? El dice que le molestan atrás.... y que tampoco le gustan esos muñequitos... pero no veo ninguno en blanco... y dudo que quiera cargar maripositas haya abajo.... Aquí hay uno que es como a la cadera... y tiene solo los muñequitos atrás.... por que no? tampoco tiene los bordecitos esos que no le gustan... ta dicho Le llevare estos!!! nn!!"-  
  
tomo el Paquete de pañales y fue a buscar el helado eso si fue mas facil pues solo habia de mantecado con chispas de chocolate el cual era el favorito de los dos.  
  
Se fue a la caja y una chama que escuchaba musica le cobro el pedido fiándole el helado (Fiar: es cuando una persona pide algo y como no tiene para pagarlo la otra persona le da tiempo hasta mañana). Ryo agradecido se dio vuelta y fue a su casa para tratar de retomar su sueño aunque le fuese imposible.  
  
Al llegar a casa Bakura lo estuvo esperando sentado en el sofa viendo una cirugía de riñon con una cara de "Que fastidio..." y para cuando se dio cuenta de que le habian traido el helado ya lo tenia enfrente servido en copa y todo.  
-Ah! gracias ryo ya se me habia olvidado.... Oye no quieres??- le dijo invitándolo a sentarse a su lado.  
  
Ryo viendo que ya estaba despierto se encongio de hombros y se sento junto a su yami que habia cojido el pote con dos cucharas...  
  
-Hay una película que dicen que es buena... "Freddy vs Jasón" la van a dar ahorita.. apenas terminen...-cambiando el canal- los comerciales.- finalizo mientras se llevaba un bocado de helado  
-te traje los pañales que querias- dijo Ryo para continuar la conversación, eran realmente pocas las ocaciones que podia convensar con su yami de aquella forma.  
-ah si?- dijo un poco desanimado- espero que no tenga rabitos de cerdo como el otro..- dijo en tono comico con una sonrisita que hiso reir levemente a Ryo- ya me los pongo.  
  
De un salto se paro del mueble tomo la bolsa de pañales y se fue al baño. Al rato salio muy tranquilo y comodo pues no lellagaban a la cintura y dejaban ver su ombligo, aunque solo cuando alzaba los brazos pues su larga camiseta ocultaba todo.  
  
Ryo al principio se quedo algo confundido pues el paquete decia que traia muñequitos.... "atrás" se acordo enseguida y estallo en risas cuando vio que tenia una enorme cara de cerdito en todo el trasero  
  
Bakura le pregunto que era tan gracioso y Ryo le señalo un espejo, cuando se fue a ver sus mejillas se tornaron un color carmesí extremo, al notar que tenia un credito en todo el.... Traserito n.nUU  
-OO   
-XDDDD jajajajjajajaajajaa  
- ÒÓ POR QUE TRAJISTE ESTOS Y NO OTROS IDIOTA!!!!???!!  
-yo no pensaba... jaja .. que fueran así!!! XDD aunque no se te ven mal....  
-bueno.... Tampoco nadie tiene que ver aya atrás!!!! ùú  
-"ahora si" XDDDD AJAJAJAJAJA – penso para sus adentros el menor todavia "muerto" de la risa  
  
Cuando Ryo se hubo calmado fue que empezo la película. Bakura estaba acostumbrado a ver tripas y sangre (ahora mas que nunca XD) pero no podia decir lo mismo de Ryo. Al principio su hikari hiso unas muecas de asco, pero cuando mataron auno de los jóvenes en la cama reclinable se tapo los ojos con un cojin que estaba a la mano, Bakura le paso el brazo alrededor el cuello como que brindándole protección. Aunque Ryo no se dio cuenta antes se sintio mas comodo que antes. En ciertas partes de la película el menor se aferraba al peso de su yami mientras que el acariciaba su pelo para tranquilizarlo.  
  
Cuando un tipo con un machete aniquilaba a la gente en el concierto de la granja la película se detuvo y se oyo "Esta es una transmisión en cadena de radio y televisión....."  
-Que?!! –dijo secamente bakura quien se habia entusiasmado con la película...  
-ya se murio???- pregunto timidamente ryo que estaba escondido en el pecho de su yami  
-No pusieron a un tipo a hablar sandeces...- le respondio a su hikari tomando el control remoto y cambiando de canal  
  
al cabo de un rato los dos albinos se quedaron dormidos, cansados de no ver nada pero los dos juntos apoyados uno en el otro.  
  
Hasta aqui!  
  
Disculpen la demora y la espera pero de veas no podia!! entrar en internet era de verdad una ocacion para celebrar (estilo navidad) espero que no esten enojadisimos con migo!! prometo actualizar mas rapidito ahora... (si es que la escuola me deja!!! TTOTT) (ODIO EL ALEMAN! ES UNA M!3R...!!!!!) u.ùUU espero que me dejen un review y que les haya gustado el cap.... tambien disculpen los cambios de palabras.. pero aun tengo esas chiquitas dificultades tecnicas.... --UUU  
  
MATTANE!!!  
  
La neko  
  
GUTEN TAG MUNDO!!!! (buenos dias en aleman)  
Ar-voir mes ami!!! (supuestamente frances)  
TEA CREPA SCEMA!!!! XDDDDD (Italiano nn "Tea Cae idiota")


	6. Cada nuevo dia una nueva desesperanza

5 dias de oscuridad

cap.6: Cada nuevo dia una nueva desesperanza xDD

Hola!! HALLO!!! Disculpen la demora!!! FELIZ NAVIDAD!!! gracias por los reviews!! Ni un oceano me detendra con esta historia, que deporcierto planeaba hacerla corta pero se me alargo.. y muchio.. xDD pero bue! Comencemos con los reviews! De este cap y del cap anterior!! Lo lamento. Pero en el apuro no pude contestarlos! TT sorry!:

**Dreigon**: HOLA!! No no te mortifiques…. A todos nos pasan estas cosas…. Lo bueno es que ya esta bien tu maquina!! asi podras actualizar y seguir dejando reviews!! XD pos con lo de yamis/Hikaris.. no lo se.. a mi el Yaoi no se me sale bien… me sale raro cuando lo escribo.. xD Graxias xEl RR!!!

**Guerrera Lunar**: Hola chicos!!! Si es que el pobre Shadi no hace nada "interesante" en la serie.. se la pasa ahi como un fantasma el pobre.. tiene una vida suer aburrida… me dio lastima --U  
dark: asi que porque no hacerlo como un spycopata??!! XD asi almenos se divierte!!  
neko: Bue con lo del cubito.. jejeje eso le paso a un tio mio en la academia militar! Fue tremende castigo!  
dark: el cubito Multiusos!! COMPRALO! De la mejor calidad! Marca Piratex!! xD  
neko: sii! Oye me usta ese titulo! El yami Vioaldor!! XD  
dark: oh no.. se le esta ocurriendo algo!  
neko: stai zitta!! (ta callada) juajajajajaj!! xD que idea tan chidonga!  
dark: menos mal no? Si no quien se lo cala.. que sapatee pa otro lado. Y que sus dolores los pague con otro..  
neko: como que lles gusto la esena de ryo y bakura no? O.o  
bakura: por que aparesco sho!  
dark: tu ego te dice que la tierra se ve linda desde ahi kura…  
neko: eres famoso con tus panales.. todos dicen que te ves muy kawaii!  
bakura: estupidos mortales!  
dark: esa es la nueva moda de los sex-simbols! Andar con panales de cerditos!!  
neko: y con lo de laidiota superdrogada!! AJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJ!! Esa estuvo linda!!xD  
dark: see burda de buena. Tranquilos companeros! Que la tea caera! XD tanto del palcoscenico como que quedara muerta!  
neko: Gracias por leer! Y por escribir! Muchias gracias Feliz navidad a los dos!!

**Kisaomi**: HOLA LINDA!!! See ya actualize.. y tengo que estudiar frances lo se.. todos me lo dicen…  
dark: es que eres una irresponsable!  
neko. Mira quien habla.. la chica.. "me da flojera hasta de morirme!"  
dark: xD y aquien no?  
neko --U ok.. a mi tambien me gusta el panal de Kura-chan! Es demaciado Kawaii!  
dark: a mi tambien w  
neko: a ti te gusta su tracero! Que no es lo mismo!  
dark: xD y a quien no???!  
neko: --U ok….. tranquila linda.. a tea sufrira una tortura leenta subdola y dolorosa!  
dark: nosotras nos haremos cargo de eso!!  
las dos: GRAXIAS POR EL REVIEW!! And.. MERRY X-MAS!!!

**Saritakinomoto**: Hola linda! Si lo se.. me hicieron un traplante de higado despues de escribir eso…  
dark: lo que uno hace por matarla….  
neko: jejejeje lo creo.. pobre tipa no?  
dark: aunque no era pa que te direas con la pantalla… ese no era nuestro fin..  
dark: esas son las consecuencias!!!  
neko: graxias per el review!!! Mucias graxias.. espero que continues leyendo la historia! Y q pases una feliz navidad!! XD

**Kimmy Angy**: see Kura-chan es un indesiso! Te apoyo.. sinceramente no me lo imagino como novio….  
bakura: yo soere indesiso.. pero directo en otras cosas….. sonrisa maliciosa  
dark:** °°  
**bakura: que piensas.. en el duelo de mounstros por ejemplo…..jejejeje  
neko: si aja.. lo que tu digas lindo….  
dark: muchas gracias por el review! Esperamos recibir mas de ti!!  
neko: y que te guste el chap! Y una feliz navidad!!

**Zelshamada:** HOLA! Una paisana!! Como stas pana?? comiendo muchias hayacas???! SUERTUDA!!! TT yo quisiera pero aqui esas ricuras no existen!! Estos italianos solo comen pasta y pizza!  
dark: y despues de un rato te ostinas! --  
neko: see.. me alegro que te haya gustado nuestro fic!! Graxias por el consejo! Jejejde veras te paso??? Que pistia! Yo tambien uso un monton esa frase. Lastima que aqui no se utiliza!!!  
dark: estos italiannos.. son unos aguaos….. --U  
neko: Ya me acostumbre al Yaoi.. asi que creo que metere un poco de shounen-Ai….si es que me sale  
dark: una cosa es decir.. y otra es escribir!  
neko: tambien la serenity es demaciado "lenta" parece un morrocoy! Pero para que la odies mas.. o quieras matarla.. o solo te rias un poco mucho! Estara en esyte cap!  
dark: asi que preparate spycologicamente… xD Gaxias x leer! y diviertete mucho esta navidad!  
neko: comete una hayaca por mi!

bien… ya terminamos de responder a los review.. del cap 5 y el 4….. que pistia… --U no me volvere a atrasar lo juro…  
dark: si claro…. Y los cerdos vuelan!  
neko: si le metes cohetes atras tal vez…..  
dark: OYE! Esas estupideces las digo YO! XD  
neko: da iwual.. ahora ya no perdemos tiempo y les dejamos con el fic! Disfrutenlo y dejen review!!

Al otro dia Yami fue el encargado de ir buscar los nuevos paquetes de cartas a la tienda de un amigo de su abuelo. Un tal yamasaki... que era hasta simpatico. pero tremenda fue la sorpresa cuando loa quienvio fue....

Yami-boy!!!!- dijo freneticamente el sujeto en cuestion.

Yami estaba por salir corriendo cuando el sujeto lo agarro fuertemente y lo abraza  
-Este es el abrazo del conejo travieso!! Pero como has estado mi faraoncito lindo??  
-Sueltame!!! que demonios haces aqui?? MAXIMILIAN PEGAUS??  
- aaay yami-boy cuantas veces te dije que me puedes decir maxi!! ese nombre tan largo me desepera sabes?? u.ù  
-No me cambies el tema y responde....!!  
-aaaay no me preciones yami-boy! Hay mejores lugares para eso!!! n.-  
- que le paso a Yamasaki??  
- aah! A h saki-boy bueno se volvio sadi-boy si eso quieres saber nn- respondio pegasus muy alegre con las manos en la cara ocultando su rubor  
-òo aja y por eso estas aqui??!  
-sip nn no te alegra??? ahora podre verte mas seguido yami-boy! Claro si tienes mi numero... - dijo picaamente el tipo de cabellos plata.- eh? Donde estas yami-booooooooy!!!

Yami al escuchar esto salio corriendo lo mas pronto posible con el paquete en mano el colomo seria que lo siguieran tambien los homosexuales para luego burlarse de su "pesar"...y mas tarde convertirse en uno de su bando

Al kura despertarse sintio ademas del peso de la cabeza de ryo tambien una extrema humedad si no ttambien un asqueroso olor..... a sangre.

El chico miro su pañal y fue corriendo al baño. Cuando se lo hubo cambiado y vio al cerdito en la parte trasera se dio cuenta de que si antes habia sido rosado pareciera que hubiese estado horas bajo el sol como un tocino (que es de por si xD) para tomar ese color rojo carmesi.

El otro albino continuaba a dormir sobre la asquerosa mancha de sangre tiñiendo su pelo en un tono rosado.....

al despertarse vio que estaba solo. Bañado en sangre. Y con los cabellos de color rosa.

-NOOOOO ME VOLVI BAKURA!!! O - grito Ryo a todo pulmon- Ya sabia que se volveria chica.. pero era EL no YO!! TTOTT

Bakura apenas escuchar eso salio de la cocina con su delantal de patitos y una sarten en mano.

-CALLATE QUE NO TE CONVERTISTE EN UN CRJ0!!! todavia sigues siendo Ryo yo sigo siendo Yo entendido??!  
-y por que estoy cubierto de sangre??!!!  
-Poreque te dormiste al lado mio y se escurrio la sangre del pañal idiota!  
-Y mis lindos cabellos blancos por que se pusieron rosita??? T.T  
-seguramente se pitaron con la sangre!- volviendo a la cocina a sus lavores.  
- uuuf menos mal.... ya pense que me volveria una chica ogual que tu! Que asco.. sangre.. aunque.. ya me estoy acostumbrando.. –dijo sin interes.  
-OYE QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO??!! el hecho que tenga la regla no quiere decir que me volvere una mujer!  
-ah no? Y por que estas cocinando panquekas eh??! tu nunca cocinas! Y menos pankekas con forma de corazon!!  
-eh?- dandose cuenta de lo que hacia- EEEH??!! QUE DEMON::!!- soltadoo todo- Ya1 ANDA A DARTE UN BANO PARA QUITARTE ESE HORROROSO COLOR DEL PELO!- pero lo unico que recibio del albino fue que se posara detras suyo y presionara su parte delantera como esperando encontrar algo.  
-Nop todavia no tienes pechos haci que todo esta en orden...... nn  
-MIRA Cñ DE TU MDR3!!!! Anda a jd3r a Otro!!!!- tirando le una panqueka mientras ryo huia al baño para asearse.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Ishtar el joven egipcio se encontraba en su cuarto arropado y acomodado seguramente por odion y por ishizu que llegaron muy tarde del trabajo. No queria levantarse haci que intento fingir sueño profundo e inpertubable pero no.... su plan fallo apenas sus ojos tuvieron contacto con la luz.

-vamos hermanito levantate!- dio Ishizu con la voz mas dulzona que tenia, eso significaba problemas- es un precioso dia para salir y dar un paseo no crees?- oh no cada vez que decia eso algo muy feo iba a ocurrir.- y ya que marik esta conciente puedes ir a la tienda de relojes y reparar el que rompiste no?- ahi esta! Cosa peor no verdad?

Pero seguramente diran pobre el egipcio lindo, el chocolatico del desierto torturado por una autora que esta completamente loca......... pero se equivocan! Nunca han oido el refran. Cada loco con su tema? Pues si lo conocen ya saben que podria pasar si no, solo esperen y veran.

Malik opuso toda su resistencia posible ante los ataques de su hermana, pero bajo el efecto de las cosquillas logro pararlo y desperesarlo, para que fuera a asearse y estuviera listo para comensar ese pesado dia.

Despues de un buen rato que malik obtuvo para ganar tiempo y resarle muchas oraciones a Ra para que todo saliera bien, bajo a desayunar donde odion e ishizu lo esperaban. Comieron en un silencio sepulcral. Luego Malik los vio con su mirada mas firia que pudo y fue a buscar una correa on que marrar a marik y cumplir el mandado. Claro sin antes no llevar otras cosas para el viaje.

Primero aprovecho que marik estaba dormido para colocarle el collar de perro y la cadena, luego le puso un chip en la cintura y esto hiso que se despertara.

-EH?! Malik?! Ya puedo salir??!! ;o;  
-si.... pero comportate eh??!  
-si!! pero tengo qu...-no pudo terminar su frase cuando vomito- o lo siento!  
-Genial!! ahora tengo que cambirme!! ... SI!! u "haci ganare mas tiempo!!"  
marik: o.0UU

Una ves afuera los dos rubios emprendieron marcha. Malik se habia puesto una camisa blanca con un chaleco sin mangasde cuero negro y unos jeans negros que traian una cadenita de oro colgando alrededor como si fuera un cinturon mientras que marik todavia cargaba su camisa negra y su pantaron beich y su capa, segun el ese conjunto le sacaba mejor fgura. Tambien cabe decir que malik cargaba un extraño bolso en usu espalda. Todos los miraban como una pareja de pervertis. Aunque el mayor de los egipcios, con la cara de pendy (1) que cargaba, alejaba esos pensamientos cochambrosos(2)

Marik iba a su lado mientras que Malik lo sostenia con la cadena fuertemente. Y cada tanto se detenian detras de un arbusto para que marik vomitara, despues de llegar al centro y terminar una animada plactica de duelo de mounstros malik se detuvo y coloco el morral en el piso mientras sacaba un mantelito y lo colocaba sobre una de las mesas publicas en aquel parquesito, tambien extrajo una pistola de agua, algunos globos (que fue a llenar en la fuente) junto con varios accesorios de broma y de carnaval. los puso a lado de la mesa y despues finalizo con un tablero de duelos de mounstros.

Despues sento a marik en una silla de piedra publica y lo amarro la cadena a un poste de luz cercano.

-Quiere aprender duelo de mountros?? no sabe nisiquiera como colocar una carta!?-esto atrajo a unos cuantos peatones curiosos- Pues e aqui la solucion! Se dan clases de duelo de mountros! la primera es gratis y si le gusta son un yen por duelo ademas si usted gana a este sujeto-señalando a Marik- sera empaado con lo que usted quiera! - esto hiso que muchos se emocionaran con la idea y empezaron a hacer cola mientras que todavia el dañado cerebro de marik procesaba la informacion.

-QUE??!! pero que te pasa??!!- exigio el yami al enteder todo.  
- bien! Quien es el primero?? Bien niño puedes estar tranquilo, yo te ayudare si tienes alguna duda esta bien?  
-sip! .- respondio el niño.

El duelo empezo bien, claro para el niño. malik le decia que hacer con cada carta y le explicaba pacientemente para que funcionaba. Mientras que marik debia fundirse para acordarse de como usar toda su baraja.Al final el chico con un ataquee vencio y arraso con todos los puntos de vida de marik y junto con eso el peque tomo un globo y se lo lanzo a la cara!  
-JAAJAJAJAJAJAjAjAjAJAJAJAJAjaJAAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJJA!!!- reia el peque a mas no dar!  
-$")/"("$£"- empezo a insultar Marik en arabe al infante enfrente suyo  
- Ya callate y no protestes! eso te pasa por perder- y le dio un cocorronazo con el cetro del milenio mientras que el pequeño primero preso del susto ahora se moria de la risa y se burlaba del egipcio y de su pinchuda cabeza.

Asi pasaron varias personas incluso chicas a la que Malik intento coquetear pero sin muchos resultados mas que un nombre, un telefono o una cachetada. Cuando ya vio que su yami no aguantaba mas el frio le dio una toalla y le dijo al publico.  
-Bien mis estimados duelistas me tengo que ir pero regresare a la misma hora mañana, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.  
Algunos protestaron, otros simplemente se dieron la vuelta lamentando no poder mojar al pendejo.

Malik recojio todo y lo metio a su morral mientras que de camino de vuelta a casa dejaba el reloj para que llo repararan y cuando volviera mañana al parque vieniera a buscarlo.

Ahora el problema seria encontrar una buena excusa a ishizu de donde habia conseguido 32 Yens en un solo dia. Y.. acaso tenia que ecirle? No!.. tanto esos eran sus reales.

En otra parte de Domino cuty, estaba una rubia desesperada maldiciendo a los mil demonios. Su departamente se habia quemado. y lo por del caso es que, no sabia como!

segun los vecinos y que oyeron voces dentro del departamento. Luego se sintio un extrano olor a humo. Despues el romper de una ventana y fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaba ardiendo en llamas.

Mai estaba furica. Todas sus cosas o la gran mayoria estaban vueltas cenizas. Todos sus cosmeticos se habian quemado junto con otros objetos caros y de valor. No importaba si eran de valor. La cosa era que eran CAROS!!! La chica estaba desesperada, no tenia donde ddormir, ni donde comer, pues la puertesita de su mini caja fuerte, se habia sellado y tardarian no mas de 5 dias en arreglarla, y lo mas raro es que la habian sellado con una cosa no conocida por el hombre…. Parecia una mezcla entre cola, ron,y algun otro material desconocido.

Gracias a dios estaba asegurado el apartamentico y los del seguro se asegurarian de repararlo claro no menos de 5 dias se tardarian, asi que le aconsejaron de irse a casa de sus padres o de su novio. 1° Sus padres no la aceptarian en su casa despues de lo que paso hace tiempo… despues de todo tambien ya habian muerto. 2° No tenia novio! Ja! Si lo tuviera esa seria su primera opcion y el porblema no se opone! Pero como estaba soltera… tendria que ir a vivir bajo un puente.. y no queria!.

Un senor le recomendo un amigo tal vez…. Un amigo.. penso la joven.. veamos: Yugi… tenia una linda casa… y con una tienda de juegos abajo…. Estaba el yami y su abuelo… no parecia mala idea.. y el siempre ayudaba a la gente… pero luego le vino en mente el dia en que llegara y se lo preguntara a yugi y al senor salomon….. el viejo senor salomon… el viejo PERVERTI senor Salomon! No. Yugi queda descalificado por su abuelo! Quien sabe que clase de hombre es el!…. kaiba? era rico y millonario! Tambien tenia a mokuba.. esa peste era problema.. pero Kaiba con todos sus egos… (por que seguro tieme mas de uno) no aceptaria que ella se quedara en su casa.. o en su mansion mejor dicho.. era demaciao orgulloso… bakura: el siempre era muy gentil y todo.. pero su yami.. era insoportable. Marik? ishizu era su amiga… le podria dar una mano en momentos de nesesidad… su hermano era muy sexy y simpatico tambien.. odion se mostraba amable… pero marik. Ese era un spycopata que la mando al reino de las sombras! JAMAS volveria a estar bajo su mismo techo! Tristan? No.. muy aburrido.. seria como estar en el reino de las sombras… Tea? Ella siempre estaba con eso de la amistad.. o malo es que vivia con sus padres.. y seguro no la dejarian tener a una extrana mujer en su casa.. y aunque la aceptaran seria como causarles un problema mas a la familia.. y ya tenian demaciados….. ultima esperanza…. Joy…. El siempre fue tan lindo con ella… ademas qe no vive con sus padre se divorcio de su madre, y esta trabaja hasta tarde… a veces ni viene a dormir a la casa si no donde una amiga que vive cerca del trabajo. El practicamente vive solo con su hermana serenity.. que no es molestia. Solo algo lenta…. Almenos no molestaria como mokuba! Estaba decidido.. tendria que ir a convencer a Joy..  
-dios.. que hice para merecer esto?-

Ryo mientras tanto luchaba por quitarse su tono rosa del cabello y al final solo le quedaronlas raices teòidas de ese color... bakura habia preparado el desalluno y se puso a ver telenovelas  
_Es mas que amor... FRENESI!!!,, Soy de la clase 406!!, Entre el amor y el oidio esta....,gata salvaje con tu pasion,se dice que soy fea que camino lo malevo que soy chueca y que me muevo con un aire compadron..,.... _- se escuchaba de la television. Ryo quien habia salido de la ducha fue a su cuarto a cambiarse mientras que oia las replicas y quejas de su yami – Basura, Viejo, estupido,....

Una vez que estuvo vestido desentemente (en boxers xP)su yami abrio la puerta de golpe, asustando a ryo de morir!  
-Que quieres bakura?!!? - dijo algo enojado por el susto  
-jejejeje pareciera que el que se transforma fuera otro.... de donde sacaste esos griticos de niòa...... ademas- acercandosele un poco- esa piel tan blanca y tersa no la encuentras en ningun chico... es comun en las muchachas sin embargo.. ademas de uqe el rosa te sienta espectacular!... jejejeje  
- A.. Aque vini...niste baku..ra?- dijo aun mas asustado el albino....  
-Ah! Si! Era para ver si venias a desayunar.. pero viendo la hora que es... creo que sera el almuerzo..... si no me comere todo yo.... - volteandose y marchandose del lugar....  
- esta bien ya bajo- dijo un poco molesto el albino pero al mismo tiempo que se reponia del susto........

Una vez ya abajo el chico vio a u yami. Con su cuerpo perfectamente tonificado. Y esa cara de "soy malo y?" que asentuaba con su peinado. Despeinado narural. Sin duda alguna.. era cien veces mejor que el faraon....  
- Al fin bajas.... que tienes?  
- nada... solo hambre.  
- no sbaes mentir ryo..... que tienes.?  
- te dije que hambre.  
Su yami clavo sus ojos marrones en los de su hikari. Ry no pudo mas que sonrojarse. Bakura sonrio.  
- ya se lo que te pasa.  
- eh? O.o  
- te gusta verme asi....  
- MENTIRA!  
- a quien enganas padron?- (en el manga le dice padron.. por ser el dueno de la sortija.)  
- te equivocas kura, solo parces un.. un..  
- un? Lo se que te gusta.. me lo dicen tus ojos padroncito.  
- Mentiroso!  
- los ojos no mienten..... – bakura se arrodillo en el sofa, llegando a la altura de ryo o un poco mas alto.- y me dicen que te gusta verme asi. – con una mano alzo la barbilla del menor que lo miraba avergonzado por las verdades que decia el espiritu. Como era dificil enganarlo.- y tambien me dicen otra cosa.. quieres que...- pero no tuvo tiempo de explicarlo cuando una pequena lamida paso por una de las mejillas de ryo. Este se asombro por el contacto y mas rojo que un tomate se separo de su yami y lo empujo hacia atras. Separandolo de el.  
- QUE HACE??! Ahora que ta pasa?! Se te subieron las hormonas??! – decia alterado el menor. Mientras iba a la cocina por su almuerzo.  
-definitamente mi padroncito es realmente lindo a veces.... sin contar de estupido, debilucho., lento (inserar otros termines sinonimos alos anteriores) pero definiivamente lindo.- despues de esto, se sento y sigui viendo sus novelas.

Serenity por su parte. Estaba en su cuarto. Emocionada. Esa noche salria con su novio. Era la chica mas feliz de su vida! Y para mas rematar era el chico mas lindo dl mundo! Tenia una motocicleta y era simplemente un bonbon!!

Si asi era.. ella se habia hecho novia de nada mas y nada menos que de Marik ishtar! Como?

Flash Back

Era una tarde tranquila... los jovenes salian de clases.. los cerezos estaban en flor.. pues era primavera y dentro de poco seria verano... ella estaba caminando hacia su casa cuando de pronto lo vio a el.. con su chaqueta desabrochada apoyado a un arbol... y la veia a ella.

La chica no estaba acostumbrada a que los chicos la miraran.. pues la encontraban un poco timida, un ligero pero notable ubor se propago por sus mejillas. Aquella mirada era realmente encantadora. Tan exotica. Era simplemente afasinate. Y a ella le gustaba.

El chico la llamo , ella simplemente volteo, curiosa al sentir pronunciar su nombre por el. Le hiso un gesto para que se acercara. Ella obedecio aun un poco avergonzada. Ya no le tenia miedo a pesar de cuan mal pudiera hablar su hermano acerca de el.

- Serenity.. emh... – tartamuedeo un poco- queria decirte algo.... desde hace tiempo... e estado provando. Algo... por ti..- se mostro avergonzado y desvio la mirada hacia otra parte  
- no entiendo malik.. que quieres decir- ella no comprendia nada de lo que el moreno le decia....  
- e... lo que te quiero decir ees.. que.. me gustas serenity.. tu fuiste la que me ayudo y me mostro la escuela cuando llegue.... y pues.. esto se hiso mas fuerte.. y queria saber .. si tu.. quisieras ser mi novia....- un fuerte rubor estaba plasmado en las mejillas del joven.

la chica no supo que decir.. desde hace tiempo tambien el le gustaba.. le habia gustado desde siempre... desde que era un malvado ser que dominaba a las personas... era tan sensual y exotico.. un verdadero chico... se veia tan bien en su motocicleta y la ropa que usaba lo hacia ver inresistible.

- ehmm.. yo... e..  
- entiendo si no quieres tener nada conmigo.. despues de lo que l ehice a tu hermano.. debes odiarme....  
-no!- se apresuro (por primera vez en su vida) a decir la joven- Mi hermano no tine nada que ver..... tu.. tambien me gustas mucho Malik.... y...si.. quisiera... ser tu novia...- aunque algunas lagrimas se derramaron por los nervios el chico la abrazo suavemente....  
- entiendo... – le dio un dulce beso en la mejila mientras tomaba su mano- pero lo mantendremos en secreto esta bien? No queremos que tu hermano se entere...  
- si!- la chica estaba asombrada por el gentil caracter del moreno.. estaba tan feliz... su primer novio...

fin flash Back

Lo que la pequena no sabia era que todo era una farsa... una pequena apuesta entre Marik y Malik.. que por suepuesto Malik gano! Pero estaba condenado a estar con la ex-cieguita durante almenos un mes.... y para que el plazo se cumpliera.. faltaban 5 dias..... en el cual Malik tenia que inventarse algo para terminar con la cieguita sin dejarle un trauma mental. (y eso era lo dificil) Pero mientras tanto.. la serenity estaba en los 7 cielos.

PAUSA DE LA AUTORA

neko: MALDITA EX-CIEGUITA!!!!!!!!!!  
dark: pero por que te alteras.......... si tu fuistwe quien lo escribio....  
neko: me sabe.. iwual la maldigo! ESA ME LAS PAGAS SERENITY!!!  
dark: no le paren.. ya esta se fue.... continuen leyendo!

FIN PAUSA DE LA AUTORA

Estaba preparandose.. queria estar linda para su novio.. ya que eran muy pocas las ocaciones en que salian.(porque no te soporta PENDY!) cuando sono el telefono.  
La chica esperanzada de que fuera su malik ( n/a: ES MIO!! Desdichada...)pero se asombro mas al ver que era Mai.  
- Alo? Quien es? Ah..! Hola mai! Como estas? Quieres hablar con mi hermano..... si.. un segundo ya te lo paso.- la peque fue hacia donde su hermano y lo llamo para que le contestara mai. El rubio tomo el telefono  
- si? Que pasa mai? Y eso que estas llamando?  
-_muy gracioso wheeler.. oy, nesesito que me hagas un favor...  
_- ooe.. y donde estan los modales Mai? Bueno.. que es lo que querias?  
- no vallas a pensar mal o a sobreentender las cosas... oye.. me podria quedar en tu casa? U  
- QUE?! Quedarte?.. uy Mai... mira que solo osmos mas que amigos y...  
- NO MALENTIENDAS! Mi departamente se quemo y no tengo otro lugar para quedarme....  
- ah! Bueno.. me da pena eso.. pobre de tu departamento.... ok... no hay problema en que t uqedes... se ve que estas desesperada! Jajajaja!  
- rrgh! ya callate! Pero de todos modos gracias Joy...  
- por cuantos dias sera la tortur.. Digo tu estancia?  
- por 5 dias afortunadamente! Segun el seguro min. 5 dias para arreglarlo...  
- ah perfecto..... no hay problema.... vente cuando puedas ok? Yo le dire a serenity.  
- si.. gracias de nuevo joy...  
- figurate!  
- bueno.. tengo que ir a ver que sobrevivio.. te veo dentro de un rato.  
- de acuerdo... nos vemos Mai-Mai  
- que??!- pero ya habia cortado.....

Pero que paso con el joven CEO y su bailarina?

Pues... la manana siguiente (osea el dia despues de que fue al prosti.) se encontro con varios mechones alrededor de su cama... pero notantos como para exagerar....  
- QUEE??!!! PERO QUE PISTIA ES ESTA???!!!!! (pisia: modo no vulgar de decir pinga. Que quiere decir "cosa" de una manera vulgar. XD) QUIEN DEMONIOS FUE?!

Seto le bajo el salario a mitad de sus sirvientes. Estaba seguro que le habian cortado el cabello a proposito. Pero era el efecto de la maldicion. Pues despues de que salio del espectaculo, se encontro con un ejecutivoy empezo a darle fama y publicidad a la Kaiba corp dandose a la vez arias y hechandosela por su magnifica empresa. (osea dandole de comer a su ego.... que vuela en el espacio!.. xD)

despues de saludar a mokuba y ver que habia desayunado bien, se fue a su empresa. Estaba sentado en su aburrido escritorio con su aburrida agenda llena d aburridas cosas. Su vida era aburrida. O almenos ese dia de su vida. No habia a nadie a quien despedir. No habia nadie a quien reganar. No habia nadie que no estuviera haciendo algo que estubiera hecho nada bien. Y eso aburria al CEO. Despues de meditar un rato... decidio ir al museo, tanto ahi estaria Ishizu.. alguien a quien molestar... y eso lo mantendria entretenido.

Sin pensarlo mas fue hacia el museo. Al llegar ya tenia preparado todo. La saludaria cortesmente, asi dejandola confundida, preguntaria por nuevas piesas egipcias, asi confundiendola an mas y tal vez haciendola enojar, despues ella preguntaria que el hacia aqui, el repsonderia que queria escuchar otro cuento de hadas egipcio y BOOM! Estallaria la bomba egipcia. Era perfectamente perfecto. Asi tendri auna media hora de diviertimiento no?

No tardo mucho en verla. Estaba verificando unos documentos con otro tipo. Traia una tunica larga blanca con una sola manga corta traia tambien su cinturilla de oro y una cadenita con piedras azules guindando, que hacia juego con unos detalles en la maquina del mismo color. Estaba bonita ese dia, habia que admitirlo.

Apenas la joven se dio cuantade la presencia del joven castano funcio un poco el seo.

-Buenos dias Ishtar. – dijo cortesmente el castano  
-Buenos dias Kaiba- respondio la morena  
- hay algunas nuevas piesas da mostrarme?  
- realmente no.... solo las que has visto.... eso es lo que te trea por aqui?  
- solo queria escuchar otro cuento de hadas egipcio Ishtar  
- aun no cres en tu pasado verdad??  
- como te he dicho esas son fantasias...  
- eres muy ostinado Kaiba.  
- y tu muy hermosa.  
- disculpa?- dijo incredula la joven al escuchar lo que escucho  
- nada... bueno.. si no hay ninguna novedad me hire... no tengo nada que hacer aqui- y con una media vuelta se marcho hacia la salida.  
- es un joven extrano..... me gusta.- dijo la morena despues de que el joven se hubiese marchado. – aunque le falta algo de cabello o.OU

Hasta aqui!

Bue.. espero que les haya gustado este cap! Que vino hasta largo! Es mi regalo para ustedes lindos lectores!! Y si llegaron aqui.. no les cuesta nada ir a "Submit Review" y Darle a "Go" asi tambien haran feliz a una persona! Sean buenos en este periodo navideno!! xD ok.. ya no tengo que inventarme para que dejen un review verdad? Bue de todas formas espero que les haya gustado! Y pasen una feliz navidad!!!! w( dark:no se muueran de frio xD si es que hace frio! Con eso taremos felices!)

**Glosario:**  
(1) Pendy: es una forma linda de decir pendejo inventada por unas amigas y yo.  
(2) cohambroso es cuando uno piensa muy mal las cosas.. la sentiende por el lado obseno o vulgar.. xD

MATTA-NE!!

LA Neko&Darkneko!


	7. My little baby

5 dias de oscuridad: 

cap 7: My little baby…..

Wenas…. U si, sigo viva… disculpen la demora… pero ya no tengo muy pegada la fiebre de YGO, pero aun asi no es excusa pra no cumplir con ustedes queridisimos lectores.. os pido disculpas! T—T espero que les guste el cap! que termine algo apurada por cumplirles! TT bueno mi concienciaya esta limpia ;; disfruten el cap 

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,--,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Era madrugada… y la joven encargada de cerrar el local nocturno, habia casi terminado de limpiar un poco. Afuera llovia, y a calles estaban algo oscuras y desoladas. Un conjunto de luces se movian al mismo compaz.  
- 1…2..3..1..2.3…  
La joven un poco atemorisada se asomo por las ventanas, y vio que aquellas luces venian seguidas por unas siluetas oscuras, grandes y oscuras.

TOCK TOCK TOCK!- que sonido tan pirata de toque de puerta no?

La joven se asusto mas al sentir que tocaban la puerta, o mejor dicho.. intentaban tumbarla.

De pronto en un gran estruendo la puerta callo al suelo. Unos grandes hombres armados apuntaron hacia la joven que estaba en estado de shock  
- Senorita… este lugar va a hacer Inspeccionado y clausurado.  
- pero.. pero. Quienes son ustedes y Porque!- preguntaba aun mas asombrada.  
- Somos el FBI, porque se ha averificado un almacenamiento ilegal de botellas de licor de varias partes del mundo y ademas…no han pagado los impuestos.  
- QUE! Pero .. Pero.. NO PUEDEN!  
- si.. si podemos.. – dijo el tipo que habia hablado antes… al parecer era el jefe- y si usted no colabora, la llevaremos con nosotros como complice del culpable.. que segun las descripciones.. es un hombre moreno,alto. Y con un turbante en la cabeza..- finalizo mientras se acomodaba las gafas y rebisaba el informe.  
- NO! No pueden hacer eso.. debe eser un error!  
- me va adisculpar senorita.. pero es nuestro trabajo descubrir donde estan escondidas estas botellas de licor… y si usted se opone es por que algo de verdad tenemos.. encambio si nos deja "revisar" su local… es porque es inocente.. ahora muchachos.. Revisen todo.. que no quede un rincon sin "inspeccionar".  
Los hommbres apenas escucharon la orden, se pusieron a tumbar todo, romper varias cosas…. En pocas palabras.. cerraron el lugar, volviendolo inutilizable. Al terminar la "inspeccion" el jefe volvio a hablar  
- muy bien.. veo que no se han encontrado muestras de licor.. pero igualmente sera cerrado por no pagar los impuestos. Que tenga buenos dias.- y dicho esto se marcharon

Afuera un sol brillante y resplandeciente brillaba en lo alto del calro cielo. Mientras que la joven estaba al borde de la desesperacion.. y ni pensar que pasaria cuando la senorita Mai se enterara……

Mientras que la rubia se alzaba peresosamente de la cama… le hiso mucho bien dormir… cuanto le gustaba eso… dormir. Pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola…. Aquella noche Serenity llego bastante tarde y se dio cuenta que no habia tenido ni tiempo de cambiarse… pues aun traia su falda y su camisa rosada. Mai se quedo curiosa al ver que traia puesto un anillo.. muy simple.. pero presioso, aunque se veia que era de un negocio de por ahi.. Seguramente provenia de un negocio abulante.. de esos todos piratas. Pero era muy bonito.

la chica se puso de pie… joy habia transferido su cama al cuarto de serenity dende las unio y.. asi formaban una cama mas grande, mientras que el dormiria en el sofa. Mai se dirigio al bano para lavarse un poco la cara, luego fue donde joy.. o mejor dicho.. a la sala. Lo encontro durmiendo.. completamente enredado entre las sabanas y cobijas. Solo salian a la luz un brazo su cabeza y su pierna derecha.. o seria la izquierda? Como fuera, paso a la cocina y se sirvio un poco de agua. Luego se fue al cuarto de serenity… a esperar que alguien se levantara y preparara el desayuno, no sin antes arropar un pco a joy.

Nino desciudado. … luego no me culpes si te enfermas…-  
Despues no sabia que hacer……

joy dormia……..

Serenity dormia………

su estomago gruñia………

Tenia hambre…. Pero se acordo que no era su casa y no tenia ya el desayuno congelado que a ella tanto le gustaba recalentar en el microondas…..

Tendria que cosinar si queria comer……..

Esto le sonaba tanto a un curso de sobrevivencia…..

Puaj

Se dirigio a la cocina nuevamente y trato de conocer el ambiente, donde se encontraban las charolas, caserolas y etc de utencilios indispensables para preparar "comida" cosa que fue sensilla pues era el territorio S.E.R.E.N.I.T.Y y al serlo, estaba en perfecto orden

Tomo una sarten, tomo el aciete, y prendio el fuego  
-vamos hacer huevos fritos no serà tan dificil…..-se dijo para ella  
Pero cuando verso el primer huevo, el aceite empezo a saltar mientras ella se alejaba instantanemente  
- oOU bueno… tal vez un poco…

Despues de versar los demas huevo y todo lo dmas, el plato tenia un aspecto delicioso pero se acordo que algo no estaba bien…….. se habia olvidado la sal.

Para salvar la cara ante Serenity y Joey termino tambien haciendo una salsa extraña que parecia a base de tomate (como? No pregunten) y a esta le hecho bastante sal para compensar el huevo  
- ja! Cocinar es tan facil como decir "yo soy bella" jajajaja  
Despues de ordenar un poco la cocina para que no se vieran algunos incidentes (la toalla quemada, el aceite derramado, algunas manchas de tomate etc etc…) Serenity fue la primera en despertarse y ver el desayyuno que recibia.  
- Buenos Dias Mai! Pero que haces? OO  
- estaba cocinando el desayuno no?  
-Pero si eres nuesta huesped! Oh disculpame hemos sido demasido descorteses! No me desperte temprano y tu tuviste que cocinar, disculpanos!  
- no es molestia… ya ya calmate U es para demostrales mi agradecimiento por hospitarme aqui U ya? Ven despertemos a Joey para desayunar  
- pero.. pero..  
- Pero nada, ven! vamos a comer! -  
-

Despertar a joey fue un arduo labor, pero Serenity al conocer a su hermano le enseño a Mai como hacerlo  
-JOEY! A DESAYUNAR!  
En eso Joey se puso de pie casi inmediatamente y se dirijio ala mesa para desayunar  
-ves? Siempre funciona  
- ooU ya veo…

Mai sirvio el dasayuno y verso la salsa sobre los huevos mientras que Serenity miraba confusa la cosa.  
-Mai.. que es?  
- Son huevos a la Saladresa! U – se invento Mai al momento  
- que clase de comida es?  
- es una especie de comida… comida Italiana! UU  
- saber cocinar a la italiana? Genial! -dijo la serenity  
- jejejeje UUU  
Joey aun medio dromido despues de sentir los olores fue que entro en razon  
- Buenos dias!  
- buenos dias oni-chan!  
-buenas Joey ya estas en este mundo?  
-emm.. que es?-pregunto Joey  
- Huevos a la Saladresa! es comida italiana!- decia emocionada la menor  
-dejame probar… como se come?  
- debes comerte el huevo con la salsa U-decia mai tratanto de parecer segura  
-mmmnn.. veamos…. Esta buena….  
- Deliciosa! metienes que dar la receta Mai!  
- si.. jejeje U

Mientras tanto en un cuarto blanco, acompañado por un cubo se veia una silueta morena que abrazaba un oso rosado mientras se balanceaba  
1….2……..3….4….  
Despues se escucho que la puerta se habria lentamente y otra silueta morena aparecia pero con un collar y una cadena en la mano….  
-vamonos Marik.. tenemos trabajo que hacer….  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
El moreno mayor se desperto de su terrible pesadilla, luego se dio cuenta que se encontraba aun encerrado y se sentia peor que ayer pero mejor que mañana. Pateo el cubo, su unica compaia y luego tomo otra de sus astillas anti-vomito, y otra anti-dolor de cabeza y otra anti-mareos  
Lo que no sabia era que tantas pastillas una detras de otra le causarian un mal peor.

H E U F O R I A

La egipcia mientras leia la correspondencia recibio la peor noticia del mundo.  
-QUE! CERRARON EL PROSTIBULO!  
En eso llamo a mai pero decia que el numero era ineccistente.

Luego vio el reloj y tenia que ir al museo, ya tendria tiempo para pensar al part-time, aunuqe antes de uqe saliera recibio la llamada de Seto.  
-si?  
-Ishtar nesesitoque hagas espacio en tu vacia agenda y metas una visita guiada en el museo para la clase de Mokuba.  
-pero estas cosas se dicen con 1 semana de anticipacion!  
-no me importa la nesesita para HOY entiendes? Bien recibiras el pago mas adelante adios- y en eso corto  
Ishizu se uqedo en seco…. Despues corto el telefono con furia y se fue al museo

Solucionado el problema, la clase de Mokuba seria atendida por ella misma pues el turno del mediodia era el suyo  
-Buenas, somos la clase…  
- bienvenidos- dijo Ishizu con una sonrisa- ya me avisaron esta mañana que vendrian  
- le pedimos disculpas por no avisar antes, le hemos traido esto en forma de disculpa- mostrandole un ramo de flores que traia mokuba  
- es de parte de mi hermano - -susurro el peque   
-ah, gracias pero no era nesesario! Ahora si me disculpan voy a buscar el microfono y los audifonos- dijo Ishizu retirandose con el rostro algo sonrojado para guardar el ramo y buscar los accesorios  
Una vez que regreso, se los colocaron a todos los alumnos y comenzaron la visita  
Los audifonos eran inalambricos al igual que el micrfono, lo que era muy comodo para la visita y evitaba que se las voces se confundieran con las otras

Mientras se encontraban en la visita guiada, muchos jovencitas curiosas preguntaron por el nio moreno y kawaii que se acerco a la Arqueolog y profesora Ishizu.

Marik habia venido al museo…. Como?

,-,-Flash Back-,-,

-Tengo que salir! WE WE WE! – corriendo por todo el cuarto y choca contra una pared despues de despertarse- ou? Pero si sere idiota! Las sombras! Y los pollitos que vuelan --

Asi el oreno utilizando un poco de poder oscuro que le quedaba abrio un huco por donde podia pasar pero al abrirlo en la pared.. y estaba en el segundo piso…. Imaginense la caida.

WAAAAAA!- se ven pajaritos que vuelan y un marik muy asustado, sea por la caida que por la persona que vio….. a Shadi

-te estas comportando mal marik… al parecer eres muy fuerte parana resaca ne?  
- de que estas hablando bastardo?  
- No le hables asi a un mayor… te comportas como un peque… y un peque seras! JAUJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!  
- NOOO! –pero antes de que Marik pudiera decir "padre Pio" ya lo habian transormado en un mocoso de 5 aos….- Pero que me hiciste! Eres un imbecil!  
-Un mocoso como tu no deberia decir tales cosas.. bien peroc omo soy piadoso.. solo por cuatro dias tendras esa apariencia tan kawaii –dijo tomandole una mejilla  
-ALEJATE DE MI PEDOFILO! - mientras se hiba corriendo al museo

,-,-Fin Flash Back-,-,

-O.O  
-Ishizu!- dijo entre sollosos un Marik muy asustado que se agrapaba a la tunica de la joven…  
- O.O Marik?  
- weee! – aun llorando  
nena1: Ooh que lindo! Quiero un bebe asi!  
nena2: ven aqui pollito! (por el pelo claro que tenia xD)  
nena3: Pollito Pollito!  
babyMarik: VAYANSE AL REINO DE lAS SOMBRAS NENAS MOLESTAS! Mientras las mandaba a cadauna con el mismo poder de antes.  
Allnenas: WEEEE! Xx  
Ishzu: .. OO MARIK! – mientras se lo llevaba a otra parte dejando a unas nenas en el reino de las sombras y al resto de la clase traumada

TBC….

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,--,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

WENAS! UUU lo se que muchoas queran matarme pero disculpenme.. Tambien perdonen pero respondere sus reviews en el proxmio cap! UUUUUUUUUUUUUU si es que sigo viva.. espero que les haya gustado este cap y si quieren y creen que me lo mereso dejenme un review UUUUU


End file.
